For Life
by Dayraider
Summary: Link meets the new kid with a dark past. Rated M for yaoi lemon
1. Chapter 1

For Life

Chapter 1

The bell rang the end of another school day. It was a typical late summer day, the promise of the upcoming fall already seen by the shortening days. Teens of various ages flooded the halls of Northmont High School as the first day of school came to an end.

Book bag slung over one shoulder, Link made his way carefully through the crowd until he reached one of the doors leading to the courtyard. Looking around the yard he finally spotted his friend Ike leaning against the wall, a small crowd of people around him.

Ike was the stereotypical jock, excelling at pretty much any sport he put his mind through. Currently he was on the football team, recently making starting wide receiver, as he was the easily fastest runner in the school. By comparison, Link was a skinnier, more 'booky' type. His main goal was to maintain a 4.0 GPA and get a scholarship to a respected university, preferably an Ivy League school.

Smiling and chucking to himself at the spectacle, Link made his way over to the crowd and motioned to Ike.

"Well guys, time for me to be heading home," Ike said as he reached down and picked up his school bag. "See you at practice tomorrow afternoon." He waved to his friends as he walked to join Link.

"Got an entourage already?" Link joked with his friend as they walked down the steps and toward the senior parking lot. "Last year it took you a few weeks."

"Well, what can I say?" Ike said, running his fingers through his bluish hair, "Make the starting squad on the football team and you get groupies."

Link smiled at Ike as they reached his car. While not wealthy by any definition, Link had saved up enough from a summer job to get a decent car. "Well, I am sure that being surrounded by cute girls will just kill you."

Ike laughed as he got in the passenger seat. "I can already tell that this year will be the year. Did you see the hotties in that group back there?"

Link started the car and drove toward the exit. "Yeah, there was some pretty nice eye-candy alright. Think you will get further than you did with Lisa last year?"

Ike's face turned into a small scowl. "I was with her for a year and did she put out? No! Every time I would get close, she would push me away, saying something about how she wanted to wait." Ike shook his head. "I should have never wasted my time with that bitch."

Link's smile faded. He had recently noticed a change in his longtime friend. They had grown up together and used to do everything together. Now, Ike was more into being the center of attention, always trying to get what he couldn't have. Lisa had been the pinnacle of challenges, and he had failed. Link also had noticed that Ike was hanging around with some of the more undesirable kids. He even suspected that his friend was trying drugs here and there. Staring at the road as he drove, Link maintained that if they hadn't had a history of friendship together and weren't neighbors, Ike would have ignored him entirely.

Eventually they arrived at Link's house. It was a nice, well taken care of Victorian house, made back in the 1800s. Ike's house was equally old and ornate, but was far from well taken care of. Since his father had left him and his mother a few years ago, the house had fallen into neglect.

"Hey, Link, thanks again for the lift." Ike said as he hopped out of the car. He slung his bag over his shoulder and took off toward his house without any more discussion.

"You're welcome…" Link muttered as he watched Ike walk toward his house.

.....

Link dropped his books onto his desk in his first period class, AP calculus. He sat down and scanned the board for today's work. "The second day and we are already going into this?" he thought to himself. It was then that the door opened and a guy Link had never seen before walked in. Link couldn't help but stare at him, as he looked rather unique. He was dressed in black jeans complete with studded leather belt and a black button down shirt. His reddish-brown hair was long, and one of his ears had a single diamond stud in it, adding to his almost feminine features. Link couldn't decide if this new guy was emo, goth, or just different. The guy walked over and sat in the empty chair next to Link, taking out his text and notebook.

"Hey," the new guy said to Link as he looked around the room.

"Hi," Link replied. "New here, huh?"

"Yeah, today is my first day in this school," he replied still looking around. "The name's Pit."

"Oh…my name's Link," he replied. Link couldn't help but noticed that Pit had a black, thin studded leather bracelet that seemed to match his belt. There was one more thing that Link thought strange- Pit looked to be a lot younger than him. "Excuse me for asking, but are you a senior?"

Pit laughed. "Don't worry about it, get it all the time. Technically, I am a junior, but I was moved up a grade a few years ago. A lot of people freak out when they find out that a fifteen-year-old is mixing it up with seventeen- and eighteen-year-olds."

"Oh, I wasn't freaking out," Link laughed. "I was just curious." He then looked forward as the teacher entered the room. "AP calc huh?" Link whispered as the teacher started getting set and took roll.

"I wanted a challenge this year," Pit smiled. "Plus, this class counts as a college credit."

The class quieted up as the teacher started talking. Link paid attention as usual except for occasionally noticing Pit doodling in his notebook. Looking closer, he saw that Pit was not only doodling, but drawing as well.

The bell eventually rang, signaling the end of first period. The teacher assigned the homework to be completed by tomorrow, and everyone filled out.

In the hall, Link saw Pit looking at a piece of paper and then up at the classroom numbers. "Trying to find your next class?" he asked, walking up to him.

Pit looked up at Link and nodded. "This school is laid out weirdly."

Link looked down and read the schedule. "Ok, your next class is on the third floor of this building…See, the room numbers have the building number in them. Oh, hey, looks like you are in my biology class after lunch."

Pit scanned the schedule again. "Ok, I get it now. Biology will be in building three, first floor, room 24."

"That's it," Link smiled. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Alright!" Pit responded as he started walking toward the stairwell. "See ya there!"

.....

Link met up with some friends for lunch and was joking around with some of them, when he noticed Pit across the cafeteria, sitting by himself. He was drawing in his notebook while eating and listening to his iPod. Trying to stay in the conversation with his group, Link found himself looking across the room, occasionally staring at Pit. He continued to watch Pit as he chatted and ate with his friends. Eventually, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Hey, Pit," Link said as he walked up to the youth, throwing his garbage in the trash. "How has the first day been treating you?"

Pit looked up at him and laughed. "It's been pretty good. I just can't believe the amount of homework I already have."

"And it's just going to be getting harder," Link joked as they walked together towards building three.

"Way to ruin the day Link!" Pit laughed. He looked up at the senior and smiled. "Thanks for taking the time and showing me around."

"It's no problem." Link said as they walked into the building and headed towards their class. "I was once a newbie here as well. I know how it feels."

They walked into their class, Pit choosing the chair next to Link's. He took out his notebook and started taking notes.

Link noticed how Pit would write as the teacher was talking, but would flip a page over and draw something on another page in between. "What are you drawing?" he whispered as the teacher droned on about cell structure.

Pit looked at him slightly startled. "Oh, its nothing," he said as he quickly shut his notebook. "I'm just messing around."

Link chucked as Pit nervously turned his bracelet. "Ok, I was just wondering." He then turned back and continued taking notes, noticing that Pit didn't do any more drawing.

.....

"Hey, Ike," Link said as he walked up to Ike who again was surrounded by people. "Ready to go?"

"I have practice every morning and afternoon now," Ike said in an offhand matter as he made eyes with a petite sophomore. "I don't need rides any more."

Link stood there for a moment before quietly walking away. _Just another nail in the coffin_, he thought as he walked toward his car. _Ike seems to be too busy with his new life to remember his old one.  
_  
He reached his car and started the drive home. His mood was sour and getting sourer as it started drizzling. _At least I am not _that_ poor fool,_ he thought to himself as he watched someone walking on the sidewalk. Driving by he happened to look out the window and noticed it was Pit. "Crap!" Link exclaimed as he saw Pit hunkered over in the rain, trying to walk as fast as he could. He quickly pulled over and looked in the review mirror, watching as Pit slowed down cautiously. Rolling down the window he yelled out, "Pit, it's me, Link! Come on in and get out of the rain."

A smiled crept across Pit's face as he realized who the driver was and quickly ran toward the car, swiftly getting in. "Wow, thanks! I didn't think it was going to rain today," he exclaimed.

"Are you a walker?" Link asked, referring to some of the students that lived close enough to the school that they walked.

"Not my idea, but yeah," Pit said as he arranged his book bag on his lap.

"Alright," Link said as he drove away. "Where to?"

"I live on Brown Street in the Colonies neighborhood." Pit answered, examining his bag to make sure its insides were dry.

"You have got to be kidding me- I live in Preston Woods, right next door," Link said glancing at Pit. "Why do you walk then? Why not take the bus?"

"I have had bad experiences with buses," Pit said evasively, "so I avoid them."

"Say no more, then; I hated riding them as well," Link said smiling. For some reason, he found himself really enjoying the youth's company.

Pit guided Link to his neighborhood and then to his house. It was a modest two story that looked well cared for. Link pulled into the driveway, and they quickly made their way to the front door. Eventually, Pit was able to produce his key, and they went inside.

There were boxes strewn about the living room and along the hallway. "Can you tell? We just moved in," Pit laughed as he led Link to the stairway. "I want to get out of this wet shirt; want to come up to my room?"

"What do your parents do?" Link asked as he followed Pit up the staircase.

"My mom is a nurse and my dad is a CPA downtown," Pit answered, opening his bedroom door.

Walking in, Link looked around the room. It had one window overlooking the street and already had a few posters of various rock bands on the wall. There were a few unpacked boxes on the floor along with a small stack of clothes.

"I hope to finish unpacking tonight," Pit said as he walked to his dresser, retrieving a dry shirt. "I still have lots of junk in these boxes." He unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt, tossing it unceremoniously on the floor before pulling on the dry one. Sitting on the bed he then pulled off his shoes and wet socks.

"You know, since I live right around the corner, I could give you a lift to school and home again," Link offered. "That way you won't get so soaked."

Pit looked up and smiled. "Really? That would be wonderful. Thanks!" He then stood up and walked toward his door. "Let me get you a Coke for the road."

As Link followed Pit out of his room he glanced at the mirror on the dresser. There he saw a sticker that said "Uke for Life!"

"Hey Pit, what does this mean?" he asked

Pit turned and got wide-eyed. "Um…It doesn't mean anything," he evaded. "Let's go get that Coke." He then quickly walked out of his room and downstairs with Link following.

Link chuckled to himself at Pit's feeble attempt to change the subject. If he had known the youth better, he would have pressed, but for now he was working on developing a friendship.

They entered the kitchen and Pit got a can of Coke from the refrigerator. "Thanks again for all the help today. You have made this the easiest first day I have ever had."

"Think nothing of it," Link smiled, opening the Coke. "It's hard being the new kid and all. If you need anything, just let me know."

Pit smiled warmly at Link. "Oh, let me give you my number," he said as he got a Post-It note from the cabinet. He wrote down his home number and handed it over to Link.

Link took the Post-It notes and wrote down his own number. "This is my cell. Call whenever," he smiled, walking toward the front door. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at seven-thirty."

Pit opened the door, "Alright! Meet you then!"

.....

Link closed his Calculus book and sat back. His homework was finally done. Glancing over his shoulder, he walked to his bedroom door and quietly shut it, locking it in the process. He then made his way over to his computer and logged onto a site that he had been frequenting as of late. It was a large blog containing various homoerotic stories and videos.

While not quite accepting it, Link had known for a while that he might be gay. He would often find himself checking out guys instead of girls. Even over the summer when Ike would bring over a porno, he would find himself paying more attention to the guy than the girl. He pulled up a video of two twinks going at it and sat back.

Then it happened again, he thought about Pit. Why was the new kid on his mind so much? He had just met him that morning, but already the copper-haired youth was invading his thoughts at an alarming rate. He then chuckled as he remembered Pit's face when he pointed out the sign. An idea popped into his head. He turned off the video and pulled up Wikipedia. Typing in the word "UKE", he sat back and read. _"Uke - a manga/anime term for a submissive partner in a homosexual relationship."_

Link's eyes widened and he sat upright. He continued to read, _"The two participants in a yaoi relationship are often referred to as seme and uke. The seme is often depicted as the stereotypical male of anime and manga culture: restrained, physically powerful, and/or protective. The seme is generally older and taller, with a stronger chin, shorter hair, smaller eyes, and a more stereotypically masculine, even "macho", demeanor than the uke. The seme usually pursues the uke. The uke usually has softer, androgynous, feminine features with bigger eyes and a smaller build, and is often physically weaker than the seme."_

Link sat back in his seat and continued to stare at the screen. "Uke for Life..." he softly said. "Pit?"

(end chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

For Life

Chapter 2

The alarm went off promptly at 6:45. Link wearily turned it off and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The night hadn't been a very good one. Discovering what Pit might be had stuck in his mind and had given him some rather confusing dreams.

Walking into his bathroom, Link started the shower and stood back as the water warmed up. He closed his eyes and wondered if Pit was taking a shower now as well. The image of a naked Pit standing under the water came to his mind and he subconsciously reached down, feeling the effect of the image through his boxers.

He popped his eyes open as he realized what he was doing. Lowering his boxers to the floor he looked down and regarded himself. He then walked into the shower and proceeded to get clean…and take care of his average-sized problem.

.....

Link pulled up to Pit's house and honked. A few seconds later Pit walked out. He was wearing tight blue jeans with a cut in one of the knees and a black t-shirt. On his wrist was the same black studded bracelet he wore yesterday and in his ear, the same diamond stud.

"G'morning Link!" he greeted as he got into the car.

Link chuckled. "Good morning. How're you doing?"

"I'm doing great!" Pit replied. "I was able to get my room finished and put up my computer. Oh, and I was also able to finish our calculus homework."

They discussed their homework all the way to school and even into their first period class. Link tried to stay focused, but as he talked with Pit, he couldn't help but notice little things about the youth. He noticed how when Pit talked his eyes would join in the conversation, widening and narrowing depending on the context. Those eyes, a deep blue, were simply beautiful.

"Link…Hello, Link…" Pit said, pulling Link back to his senses.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I zoned out there," Link chuckled.

Pit laughed. "No problem. I asked what you were doing for lunch."

"Oh, well, normally I sit with some friends. Come find me; I'm sure they won't have any problem with you sitting with us," Link said smiling.

"Sweet!" Pit exclaimed as the teacher walked in.

Link had a tough time in his class as he kept thinking about Pit. The fact that the youth was sitting beside him didn't help matters. Then there was the knowledge that Pit might be gay. _What is it about him?_ Link thought to himself as he looked forward and began to copy the notes from the board.

.....

Later at lunch, Link was laughing at a joke one of his friends had made when Pit walked up. He then introduced him to his friends and invited him to sit down.

Pit smiled broadly as he sat and started eating. Link's friends instantly accepted him and included him in all of their conversations. He found himself laughing at their jokes and even helped with a complex question that one of them had about a physics assignment.

After lunch, Link and Pit made their way toward building three, where their biology class was. Link still felt his eyes traveling toward the youth, noticing the littlest details about him. _I am going to have to just come out and ask him,_ Link thought to himself as he walked into the class behind Pit. Sitting down, he took out his notes from yesterday and was again lost in thought. _What if he gets upset? What if he doesn't want to be friends?_ He blinked his eyes a few times to bring himself to reality.

"Hey, Link," Pit whispered, later on in the class.

"Yeah?" Link replied, looking at him.

"Do you think you will have time to stay a bit this afternoon after you drop me off?" Pit asked. "I hooked up my PlayStation last night."

Link thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah, I think I'll have a little time."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Pit, perhaps a bit too loud, as it drew the attention from some of the other students.

.....

"You are going to love this game!" Pit exclaimed as Link pulled into his driveway. "Silent Hill is my favorite. It will scare the crap out of ya!"

Link chuckled as he turned off the car. Pit hadn't stopped talking the entire way home, the copper-haired youth was clearly feeling more relaxed around him. As he followed Pit into the house, Link noticed all of the boxes were gone and the house looked…more complete.

"Wow, Mom and Dad worked their tails off this morning," Pit said as he noticed Link looking around.

"When do they go to work?" Link asked, as he followed Pit into the kitchen.

"They sometimes work the late shifts." Pit answered, retrieving two Cokes from the refrigerator. "When they do, they don't get home until after nine."

Link wondered what it would be like having to come home to an empty house every day, perhaps even having to cook supper for yourself. "Hey, you know…I wouldn't mind if you were to hang out at my house on nights that they work late. Maybe even eat supper with us every now and then. We could also get our homework done in half the time."

Pit stopped as he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at him. "Really? I mean, you wouldn't mind?"

Link smiled. "If I was to even hint to my mom that my friend was stuck at home alone every night, she would drive here and pick you up herself."

A smiled slowly crept across Pit's face. "That would be…Wow, thanks!" Pit said. "I'll ask my mom tonight if that would be ok."

Link was smiling as he followed Pit into his bedroom. The smile quickly faded and a look of awe came across his face as he gazed around Pit's bedroom, now fully unpacked. On Pit's desk was a huge computer monitor with a webcam attached. There was also a sizable flat-screened TV, and the walls had been properly decorated. Not only did it have a few posters of rock bands, but it now contained numerous pictures of anime characters. "Hey, isn't that Sora and Riku…from Kingdom Hearts?" Link said, pointing to a picture of the pair sitting side by side watching a sunset. "I used to play that game."

Pit had plopped onto his bed and removed his shoes and socks. He had been rolling up his pants legs when Link had made the observation. "Oh, um…yeah, that's them alright," Pit replied with a strange tone to his voice. "Hey, let me show you Silent Hill," he said, hopping off the bed and turning the blinds so it was dark in the room.

Link again noticed the evasiveness in Pit. He was feeling more and more confident that Pit was gay, but how to bring it up…especially when he was not quite sure about his own orientation? Taking a seat on the floor next to Pit, he watched as his friend put the game in and turned it on.

Pit started on the storyline of the game, how a soldier comes home to find his father missing and his mother really messed up psychologically. He then got into the game, walking Link through it scene by scene.

Link tried to concentrate, but as he glanced at Pit, he found himself getting lost in the youth's features. He noticed how his face shone in the glow from the TV, how his fingers flew across the game controller, even how the youth's toes would twitch in concentration as he immersed himself into the game. Sitting back, Link thought about the repercussions about bringing it up. "Hey Pit, where did you get all of those pictures?" he asked, trying to clear his mind of the youth next to him.

Pit was silent for a while as he played the game. "I…I found them online," he said evasively.

Link stood up and walked over to look closer at some of them. He recognized some from video games and came across a few more with Sora, most of them with Riku in them. "Whoever did them has some serious talent."

"Really? You think so?" Pit asked, now slightly more interested in Link's opinion.

"Oh yeah," Link continued, looking at some of the pictures. "Some of these look like they actually came from the game." He then laughed out loud, "But I don't remember Sora giving Riku a paopu fruit." Walking back, he sat back down on the ground to watch the game. "You are right, this looks like one hell of a scary game."

Pit was staring at Link with an odd look. He turned his head back to the game and un-paused it. "Yeah, it's even worse at night and during a storm," he chuckled nervously.

Smiling, Link glanced at his friend. He swore to himself that he would bring it up soon, but not until he had first thought things through.

.....

"Hey Pit," Link said over the phone, "I just wanted to let you know that my mom agreed to have you over when your mom is working the late shift."

"That's so cool of her. My mom works the late shift for the rest of this week," Pit replied.

"Ok, then. It looks like you're eating over here tomorrow through Friday then," Link said smiling. "I'll let her know."

"Awesome!" Pit exclaimed. "Oh, and Link...thank you."

"No worries," Link replied. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Ok, goodnight." Pit said before hanging up.

Link sighed to himself. The object of his two-day crush would be coming over every day and dining with his family. He then stopped himself in mid-thought. Did he just think about Pit as a crush?

Hearing loud music from outside, Link walked over to the window. Looking out he saw his neighbor Ike being dropped off. The car that dropped him off honked and sped away. He saw Ike laughing and waving before stumbling toward his front door.

Link sighed to himself, wondering if it was drugs or alcohol, or maybe both. He had to turn away and clear his mind. Sitting at the computer he remembered the night before, looking up the meaning for the word "uke." He then got an idea. Pulling up Google, he typed in 'Riku and Sora'. Then, once he got his results, he clicked the images option at the top and was presented with countless drawings, pictures and screenshots from the games.

Going through the pages of images, Link finally found one that looked familiar. He clicked on is and it brought up a website called Deviant Art that displayed the same picture that he had seen in Pit's room. It showed the two characters, sitting on a beach and holding hands. He glanced at the top left and noticed the account name – 'Zelgsuke'.

Link thought about things for a while and decided to create an account for himself. After mulling over what he should name his account, he settled on 'MsngLnk'. He then pulled the image from Zelgsuke back up and wrote a comment.

_Great picture! You really captured the moment between these two. It's easy to see how they love one another._

He decided to look through some more pictures from Zelgsuke and found that he recognized quite a few from Pit's wall. In fact, every picture in Zelgsuke's gallery was on Pit's wall.

_Amazing…_ Link mused to himself. He then saw that he had a message. Clicking on it he saw a reply from Zelgsuke.

_Thanks! I am glad you like the drawing. Sora and Riku are such a sweet couple._

Link didn't know quite what to write back so he clicked on Zelguke's name and was taken to his front page. There he saw a journal and immediately began to read the latest article.

_Sorry I haven't been on for a while. We had to move across town and it took a few days to pack and unpack all my stuff. In fact, I just got my computer set up last night. I also started at a new school, which really sucks. At least there is this cool guy who is showing me around. That makes things a lot easier. _

Link felt his heart beating faster. He looked at the date of the posting and saw that it was just a few moments ago. "Could Pit be Zelgsuke?" he quietly asked himself.

Turning the computer off, Link shed his clothes down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He stared at the ceiling fan trying to make sense of everything. Conflicting thoughts raced through his mind. Was he gay…was Pit gay…why couldn't he get Pit off his mind…why was he noticing little stupid things like Pit's hair, and his little dimples when he smiled? Turning onto his stomach, Link closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Eventually, after a long while, thoughts turned into dreams as the blond teen fell into a deep slumber.

(end chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

For Life

Chapter 3

It had been almost two weeks since Link had made his discovery that Pit might be gay and that he was a prolific artist on an online art site. He had sworn to bring it up, to ask his friend about what he had found, but the opportunity had never presented itself. Either that or he had simply chickened out.

The days had been spent at school, sharing two of his classes with Pit. They also met every day at lunch. Pit had quickly become 'one of the guys' and was in the middle of all the lunchtime discussions. Every day after school, they would go to Link's house and after a quick snack, would start to study and do their homework. By dinnertime, they would both be done with their work and sometimes even had time for a quick game or two on the Wii. Each night after dinner, Link would take Pit home and sadly watch him as he went into his house and shut the door. It seemed to Link that as each day came, he found himself falling more and more for the young brunette.

.....

Thursday was a hot day. Pit stood outside Link's car while he turned it on and set the air conditioning to max.

"Damn!" exclaimed Pit as he waited. "I can't believe this heat wave."

Link chuckled as he leaned against his car, waiting for the hot air to be blown from his car. "They say it's breaking all kind of records."

Pit stuck his head in the car just to quickly yank it out. "Damn, Link, why did you have to get a black car?"

Link laughed as he stood by the door. "I'm just glad that we haven't winterized the pool yet."

Pit looked at him slightly startled. "You have a pool?" It then occurred to him that every time he had been over to Link's house, he had either been studying in Link's room or eating in their dining room. Never once had he looked out into the backyard.

"Yeah…" Link said as he looked across the roof of the car at Pit. Inspiration then hit him. "Hey, would you want to stay over tomorrow night? We could swim all day Saturday if you want."

Pit stared back at Link in amazement. "That would be awesome!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure my mom will be ok with it."

Eventually, they braved the hot car and started the drive home. Link was mentally kicking himself for not thinking of inviting Pit to stay the night sooner. _This is perfect! Tomorrow night, I'll show him Deviant Art and how I am communicating with this artist called Zelsguke. Its too perfect!_ He couldn't help but to smile as he started planning things out.

They got to Link's house just as the car's air conditioning had cooled down the car. The entire trip home had been filled with them planning their weekend. Upon entering Link's house, they went directly to Link's bedroom and did what had become a routine to them. Pit would instantly shed his shoes and socks and then empty both of their book bags, organizing the books by subject. Link would also kick off his shoes and then run to the kitchen to get them a snack and some drinks.

While heating up some Bagel Bites, Link looked out the window at the backyard. He thought about tomorrow night, finally having the time and hopefully the guts to ask his friend. Perhaps he would even confess his own secret. By now, Link had accepted that he himself was gay- this confirmed by his obsession with Pit and the fact that he was visiting certain websites more often.

As he stared over at the pool, some things occurred to him. _Tomorrow night I will be sleeping in the same room as Pit and Saturday…swimming with him. I wonder what kind of bathing suit he wears. I hope he wears a Speedo, those are so…_The beeper on the microwave sounded, interrupting Link's thoughts. Adjusting himself, Link retrieved the snack, a few drinks, and headed upstairs where he would hopefully be able to concentrate and finish his homework early.

Later, as the two went over their Biology, Link looked over at Pit. The youth was on the floor, lying on his stomach and kicking his legs back and forth as he read. Link couldn't help but stare at Pit's legs. The teen's pants legs had dropped down to his knees and were showing off his cute ankles and slender calves. Then there was his backside, tucked beneath tight denim. Link had to clench his eyes shut for a moment to clear his mind before opening them, forcing himself to look across the room. "Hey, what do you say about heading to the mall tomorrow after school? I'd like to drop by Game Stop to see if the latest Final Fantasy game is in."

Pit looked up at Link who was sitting on the floor next to him, his back resting against his bed. "The mall?" he asked.

Link looked down at Pit, who looked deep in thought. "Yeah, we could hit Highland Mall, maybe even get something to eat at the food court."

Pit sat up, thinking things over. "Would it be possible to go to the Crossroads Mall instead?" he asked in a slightly meek tone.

"Why go there? It's way across town. The Highland Mall is a lot closer," Link pointed out.

"Well, I used to live on that side of town, and that's the mall I always used to go to," Pit answered. "Can we? Please?"

"Well, I guess we could…" Link started as he stared into Pit's pleading eyes.

"GREAT! Thanks Link!" Pit exclaimed, smiling broadly at his friend. He then plopped himself back on his stomach and began read his book.

Link glanced down at Pit. This time, he was caught up in how the youth's coppery brown hair fell over his shoulders as he read.

.....

That night, Link logged onto Deviant Art. He was only slightly surprised to see that Zelgsuke had placed an entry stating that he would be offline for a few days because he was staying at a friend's hours. To his surprise, someone had already posted a comment:

_Hey Zelgsuke, planning on having some smexy fun with your friend tomorrow night?_

Link's eyes grew. He pressed refresh on his browser a few times, hoping to see what Pit would write in response. Instead, another comment popped up under the journal:

_Go for it Zelguke!_

Laughing out loud, Link pressed refresh a few more times before he saw a response from Pit:

_LOL…cool it guys! He is just an awesome friend who doesn't even know about me._

Smiling, Link got up and turned the computer off. He wrote himself a little note to check Deviant Art tomorrow morning before school, just to see if there were any more comments. Pulling off his shirt and pants, he crawled into bed, pulling the sheets to his chin.

Staring at the ceiling fan, he thought about it. _What if me and Pit…_Then, just like the previous nights, he kicked the sheets down and yanked off his boxers. Lying naked in bed he closed his eyes, and in his mind had some smexy fun with Pit.

.....

"This is going to be so cool!" Pit exclaimed as they walked toward Link's car. He had left an overnight bag in the car so they could drive straight to the mall before coming home to Link's house.

"I know!" Link replied, smiling as he unlocked the door. Ducking in the car, he quickly started the ignition, blasting the air conditioning. He then stood by the car as it ran. "So, Crossroads Mall huh?" he asked. "Is there, any reason why you want to go there?"

Pit was rummaging around in his overnight bag. He looked up at Link and smiled, "It has some sentimental reasons with me."

Link looked a little puzzled. "Well, alright. Crossroads Mall it is."

They both got into the car and started the drive across town toward the mall. They talked about how they would spend the night playing games and talking. Then tomorrow, they would hit the pool after lunch, which would more than likely be breakfast to them as they figured they would sleep to at least noon.

"You made sure to bring your swimsuit, right?" Link teased as they were discussing tomorrow's day by the pool.

"No, I didn't forget it. Why?" Pit asked, looking at Link.

Link chuckled, "Well, if you did, you would have to swim naked because I doubt any of my spares would fit you."

Pit laughed. "I wouldn't have any problem with that."

Link's eyed grew slightly. "Really?" He immediately thought of a naked Pit standing on the diving board before making a beautiful swan dive into the water, his naked body cutting through the water…

"Yeah, I've done it before. Haven't you?" Pit asked, interrupting Link's thoughts.

Link smiled meekly. "Well, yeah. Of course I have done it before." In truth, Link had done it quite often, but only when he knew his parents wouldn't be home. He even persuaded Ike to try it a few times.

"There you go," Pit giggled. "It wouldn't be that big a deal."

"Speak for yourself shorty," Link said laughing. "Mine would definitely be a big deal."

Pit looked at him slyly, and then, cracked up laughing as well.

.....

Link handed the cashier the money to pay for his new game. Final Fantasy XIII was the main feature on the agenda tonight. They walked out from the store, admiring the cover art and again reading the synopsis on the back of the box.

"I have been waiting for this game for a long time," Link said smiling, admiring the art. With a broad grin, he looked down at Pit just to see the youth looking around the vast mall. "Hey, Pit…game!" he chuckled.

Pit looked up at Link. "Huh? OH! Yeah, this game is going to be epic."

"You ok, Pit? You've seemed a little nervous since we got here," Link asked as they walked toward the food court. He had noticed it the moment they pulled into the large parking lot. The teen had been looking around, almost as though he was looking for something.

Pit giggled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just enjoy people watching. I'll tell you about it after we get something to eat."

The two made their way to the food court where they had to decide among twenty or so fast-food restaurants. Pit settled on a Chick-Fil-A while Link got something from Steak Escape. They met up at a table in the crowded food court and started eating.

"Here's what I do," Pit started as he munched at his chicken sandwich. "I look around until I find someone funny-looking, and then I kind of, improvise what they are thinking or saying."

Link laughed. "I get it, kind of like MST3K."

Pit laughed also. "Exactly!" He again looked around, smiling. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped chewing and his eyes grew wide. An odd smile slowly appeared on his face.

Link didn't notice at first, but when he did, he looked in the direction that Pit was looking. "What?"

Pit ignored him, slowly finishing the food in his mouth before swallowing. His eyes were still glued to someone across the food court as his smile grew.

"Who…him?" Link asked, glancing over his shoulder. He saw a tall man, looking to be in his mid to late twenties, sitting at a table and eating. The man had dark blue hair, it reminded him of Ike's. He turned to Pit who was now slowly getting out of his chair.

"I'll be right back," Pit said quietly as he started walking toward the man.

"What? You know him?" Link asked, only to be ignored again. He saw Pit walk across the food court and sit across from the man. The man glanced up and looked a little shocked. He then smiled as he said something to Pit.

Link watched as they talked for a few minutes. The man never stopped smiling and as for Pit, all he saw was the back of his head. He was not sure if he should leave them alone or go over to introduce himself. Making up his mind, he was about to stand up, when he saw Pit rise and start walking toward him. The teen had a look of pure joy across his face.

"Link, I have a huge favor to ask of you," the youth started.

"Sure, what is it?" Link asked, looking up at Pit but then glancing over at the man who was looking straight at them.

Pit took a deep breath, unsure of how to ask. "Ok, would you mind if I didn't spend the night at your house?"

"What?" Link asked shocked. "Why?"

Pit got a nervous look across his face. "Because I am going to spend it with him," he answered, looking over his shoulder at the man.

"Is he your uncle or something?" Link asked, still a little surprised.

Pit looked down and bit his lower lip. "Not exactly…."

"Then who is he? I don't want to leave you with some stranger," Link said.

"Zelgius is not a stranger!" Pit shot back, instantly regretting the outburst. "I'm sorry. It's just that…" he stopped himself and looked back down at Link, tears in his eyes.

Link was surprised at how Pit was acting. "Zelgius?" he asked quietly. "Who is he then?"

Pit sighed, "Link, you are my best friend in the whole world…and I know I can trust you with this." He paused for a few seconds. "Zelgius is my boyfriend."

Link's mouth popped open in shock. "Boyfriend?" he started. "But…he is so much older than you."

Pit smiled slightly. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that we love each other."

The full weight of what Pit was saying hit Link like a ton of bricks. "So…you and him…boyfriends, huh?" he asked quietly. He couldn't believe what he just said. His stomach started to cramp up. He wanted to cry.

"Link, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would be here, and then I told him what we had planned…. I didn't know he would ask me to stay with him tonight…" Pit started and trailed off. "Link?"

Link was staring off into space. All that he had hoped for was now dashed into a million pieces. The dream that maybe he and Pit would become a couple…gone. He looked down at Pit and sighed. "Yeah, OK. Want to follow me to the car to get your bag?"

"Um, no. That's ok. I won't need anything out of it." Pit replied, now sad that he had upset his friend. "I…um…will be over tomorrow. Hey! Maybe we can still go swimming tomorrow," Pit said, trying to cheer up Link.

Link forced a smile. "Yeah, that would be great." He then turned and walked away, his heart broken.

(end chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

For Life

Chapter 4

Pit watched Link slowly walk off through the crowded food court before turning to join Zelgius. He was feeling a burning in his chest, as he had just let his best friend down. Looking up as he approached the table where the man was eating, his spirits quickly improved.

"Ok, I'm all yours until tomorrow afternoon," Pit said smiling, taking a seat across from the man.

"Good. I hope Skinny didn't take it too bad," Zelgius replied through a mouth full of food.

Pit sighed. "He was a little disappointed, but…"

"He'll get over it," Zelgius interrupted. "Man, Pit, I never would have thought I would have met up with you here."

Pit giggled. "I kind of talked Link into coming to this mall instead of the Highland Mall."

"So you are living on that side of town, huh?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Pit replied softly. "I tried to find a way to contact you, but my parents took my cell away, blocked your number and…"

"The fucks even slapped me with a restraining order," Zelgius spat. "Do you know what that can do for me?" The man leaned in, now whispering. "I can even get arrested if they know that we are together."

"What?" Pit exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, I am not supposed to be within fifty feet of you," the man scoffed.

"But you will be getting a lot closer to me than that won't you?" Pit whispered slyly, tracing his finger over the back of Zelgius's hand.

The man chuckled. "You bet your sweet little ass I'll be, and trust me…I know how sweet it is."

…..

It was early evening as Zelgius led Pit out of the mall and toward his car. He couldn't believe his good fortune. It had been almost two months since he had last seen Pit and had all but given up hope of ever seeing him again. He considered himself lucky that he wasn't in jail. Pit had done a great job keeping quiet about their affair, which had been going on for the past three years.

Looking at the copper-haired teen walking next to him, he smiled knowing that not only would he be getting some action tonight, but that he could put some of the plans he had dreamt up over the past weeks into motion.

They got into the car and took off toward Zelgius's home. On the way, Pit filled Zelgius in on all that had transpired in the past few months. He told him how they had found a new home, about his new school, his drawings on the web and his friends, mostly Link.

Zelgius glanced at the teen. "Do you think that this Link will be able to cover for you again?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Pit said quietly as he gazed out the window, the city whizzing by. He was still slightly upset that he had let his friend down, but this was countered by him meeting his old boyfriend again, the man who could have gone to jail just for loving him. Turning his head, he looked at Zelgius with pure adoration. "I love you Zelgius," he said quietly.

Zelgius glanced at Pit and smiled. "You have no idea how special you are to me."

They arrived at Zelgius's apartment a little past seven o'clock. "I've really missed you the past couple of months," Zelgius said, holding the door for Pit. He then shut the door behind the youth, locking it. Looking at Pit scanning the room, he smiled. "Ah, Pit…I think you are forgetting something."

Pit looked at Zelgius, momentarily confused, but then, smiled. "Still?" he asked.

Zelgius smiled and nodded. "You are still my uke, and you know how I like you."

Blushing slightly, Pit chuckled. "Ok." He sat down on one of the two recliners in the living room and then removed his shoes and socks. Then standing up, he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Finally, he unbuckled his belt, and pushed his pants and underwear down to the ground, stepping out of them.

For years, Zelgius had a rule for Pit. Whenever they were here at his apartment, the boy would be naked. Only if they were going out would he be allowed to put his clothes on. As for Pit, he didn't mind going around with no clothes on. If it made Zelgius happy, then it made him happy.

"Good…Very good," Zelgius muttered, leering at the teen. "Now, come here and give me a proper greeting."

Pit smiled and walked over to Zelgius, lowering himself to his knees. Reaching up, unbuckled Zelgius's pants and with a little help had the man's pants around his feet. Without being prompted any further, Pit slowly pulled down Zelgius's boxers and immediately began to stroke the man's penis to full erection. Then, leaning in, he took the member into his mouth and started to bob his head.

"God, Pit, I missed you!" Zelgius sighed as he looked down, watching the youth pleasure him. "You are the best cocksucker in the world."

Pit smiled as he ran his tongue around the tip before going back down. He loved that he could pleasure Zelgius so much by such a simple act.

After a short while, Zelgius started breathing faster. Reaching down, he took Pit's head in his hands and began thrusting into the youth's mouth. "Ok, Pit, you know what's coming."

Pit reached up and held onto Zelgius's legs as his mouth was assaulted. He closed his eyes and waited, hoping it would be over soon.

Zelgius started thrusting faster and deeper into Pit's mouth. "Here it comes!" he exclaimed as he made one final deep thrust, driving his member into Pit's throat as he started his release. "Take it all Pit, swallow my cum!" he exclaimed, holding Pit's head firmly against his groin. Eventually he let go of the teen's head, which quickly shot back, coming off the spent erection.

Gasping and coughing, Pit sat back on his feet. He took a few refreshing breaths and looked up at Zelgius, smiling meekly.

"That was good Pit, very good." Zelgius said, removing his shirt. He then pulled up his boxers and walked past Pit, who was still catching his breath. "Want a beer?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Pit said as he slowly stood up. He walked into the living room where he met Zelgius, who had a few beers. Taking one, he waited until Zelgius sat down on the couch before immediately taking his place beside him. Snuggling in, he sighed and looked up at the man. "Was I good?"

Zelgius kept looking ahead at the TV as he surfed the channels. "You know you were, Pit. You have the sweetest mouth around."

Pit smiled. "Good. I just want to make you happy." He then turned his face toward the TV and started drinking his beer.

A few hours had passed. Pit had downed at least four beers and was extremely buzzed. They were still sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Zelgius would occasionally reach down and rub Pit's bare leg or arm, but otherwise was engrossed in the action on the screen. Pit was too inebriated to care about the movie so he rested his head against Zelgius's shoulder and closed his eyes, content to be with his boyfriend. Before long, he was asleep.

…..

He felt himself being moved around. Opening his eyes he groggily saw Zelgius standing over him, pulling him to a sitting position. He was then swung around so his waist was resting on the arm of the couch. His head and chest were lying on the cushions and his legs were dangling over the side, feet barely touching the floor.

Moving behind the drunk teen, Zelgius dropped his boxers, staring at Pit's upturned backside. "God I love this ass," he said, rubbing the smooth cheeks before smacking one hard, making Pit yelp. "Stay here." He then walked into the bedroom.

Still heavily under the influence of the beers, Pit was conscious enough to know what was coming. Closing his eyes, he lost track of time and jumped as he felt something cold and moist on his most private of places. He grunted slightly as Zelgius slid one and then two fingers into him. Turning his head so his face was buried into the cushion, Pit waited while Zelgius prepared himself. Suddenly, a stabbing pain ripped through his backside as Zelgius slid forcefully into him. He screamed out into the cushion from the pain.

"Not so hard…please," he pleaded as he looked over his shoulder at Zelgius.

"Maybe you're right. This ass hasn't been fucked for a few months. I can tell because it's so damn tight," Zelgius said, slowing down his thrusts. "Unless your skinny boyfriend has a pencil dick."

"Link and I haven't done anything," Pit said between grunts. The pain was slowly abating, but he still cringed at each thrust from the man behind him.

"That's good, because nobody can have this ass but me…right?" he asked, punctuating it with a hard thrust, making Pit gasp.

"Nobody but you Zelg…Nobody but you," Pit whimpered as he laid his head back down.

"That's right," Zelgius said. By now he was holding onto Pit's hips and thrusting at a steady rhythm.

Pit closed his eyes, hoping that as the pain ceased some pleasure would come his way. After a while, his backside was numb and the pain gone. He was then slightly surprised when Zelgius pulled out of him. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself flipped over. His head was still on the cushions and his backside resting on the arm of the couch. Zelgius had his ankles in his hands and was holding them practically over his head. He then felt the man's erection plow back into him, making him gasp.

Zelgius leered down at Pit as he held the youth's ankles over him, folding him in half. "Jack yourself off. I want to feel you cum while I'm in you," he grunted as he started thrusting.

Pit reached down and started stroking his own penis, waking it up. He then closed his eyes, trying to latch on to any good feeling that Zelgius could deliver.

It was then that Zelgius bent him over even more so that, as he thrust into the youth, he would hit his prostate. "Come on Pit, I want you to cum," Zelgius growled, now thrusting even faster.

Pit started whimpering and grunting with each thrust. He continued stroking himself, feeling slights stabs of pleasure coming as Zelgius hit the sensitive spot deep within him. Eventually he felt the familiar surge building in him. Stroking faster he started breathing harder.

Zelgius saw that Pit was close so he started thrusting even faster. "Almost there, Pit…I'm almost there." He then saw Pit clench his eyes shut and grunt loudly. The teen clamped hard around his erection as he climaxed. A few volleys of semen erupted from the youth's erection, striking him across the face and chest. This set Zelgius off. He made a few more hard thrusts into the youth before releasing into him.

Laying there panting, Pit reached up and wiped some of his semen from his face. "Did you…" he meekly asked.

Releasing Pit's ankles, Zelgius pulled out and walked toward the kitchen. He took a swig from a newly opened beer and looked at Pit. The youth was still lying on the couch, his legs dangling over the arm. "You might as well get cleaned up. The night is still young."

(end chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

For Life

Chapter 5

Link slammed the book shut. He was unable to concentrate on his book report, his thoughts going back to Pit and how his friend had deserted him last night. Staring out the window, he replayed yesterday over in his mind. Pit had confirmed that he was gay and that he had a boyfriend. That alone stung more than being deserted. He had hoped, even prayed, that there was a chance that he and Pit could have been a couple.

_I know I am new to this, but why does it have to be so hard? Why did he have to be taken?_

Lost in his thoughts, he felt a tear fall down his face. _Not again!_

From the moment he had left the mall parking yesterday, he had cried. Even when he got home, he had locked himself in his bedroom and cried. Last night was the hardest of his life as his constant crying and sobbing kept him awake until three o'clock.

Link glanced at the clock; it was a little past four. He got off his bed and looked out his window. _I still want him as a friend…but this changes everything._

Walking over to his computer, he sat and surfed through some web images. He browsed through some teen galleries and even tried to watch some steamy twink videos, but he found that he wasn't in the mood. Then, the doorbell rang.

Trotting downstairs, he made it to the front door and opened it. Pit was standing in front of him, a sad look on his face.

"Hi…" Pit said softly, looking down. He genuinely felt bad for how he had treated his friend yesterday.

Link looked at him and sighed. "Hi." He stood to the side, letting the youth pass, before following him to his bedroom. _What do I say to him? I still want to be friends, I really do, but I want so much more. How long will I want more, before I give up on it?_

They walked into Link's room where Pit spun and looked up at the blond. "Link, I'm sorry. I didn't know that he would be there."

"Bullshit!" Link scoffed, trying to contain his feelings. "Why else did you ask to go to that mall? You had it all planned out. You just wanted me to be your personal chauffeur."

"No, Link, you've got to believe me," Pit replied, his volume rising. "I had no idea Zelgius was going to be there."

Link looked at Pit for a while. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you had a boyfriend…or that you were gay?"

Pit looked up at Link at a loss for words. He looked like he wanted to say something when something caught his eye, causing him to stop.

Link was staring down at Pit. _He can't even answer the question. Maybe he isn't the close friend I have been searching for_. He looked as the youth glanced past him with a shocked look on his face. "What?" he yelled as he turned his head. There, on his computer screen, was a video of two teens locked in a juicy 69. "Oh shit…" he muttered.

"Link…what are you watching?" Pit whispered, still staring at the monitor.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Link walked over and turned the monitor off. He turned and faced Pit. "I…for the past couple of months…a year really..." he stuttered.

Seeing the trouble that Link was going through, Pit walked up to his friend. He reached up and touched Link's arm. "You're gay, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

Link was still staring off into space. A tear fell down his face, this time not because of Pit, but because of himself. His eyes fell on Pit's face and he slowly nodded.

"Why are you crying then?" Pit asked, a concerned look on his face.

Link took a deep breath. He was still looking into Pit's deep blue eyes. _I can't be mad at you. You are just following your heart_. "I'm sorry," the blond said, reaching up and wiping his eye. "I've just admitted it to myself a little while ago, and it's still hard to take."

"I'm sorry." Pit whispered, his hand still on Link's arm. "Is there anything I can do?"

Looking at his friend, Link slowly shook his head. "It's just something I'm going to have to accept."

Pit looked at the clock by Link's bed. "I know my mom said that I needed to be home by six tonight, but I don't want to leave you like this. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure…" Link said, slightly shocked. _He actually cares… _The blond watched as Pit called his mom and told her that he was fine and that he was having a great time staying at Link's house, and started begging for one more night. A slight smiled came across his face as Pit's eyes lit up as he heard the good news.

"She said that I can stay the night!" Pit exclaimed, hanging up the phone. His smile faded slightly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm ok" Link replied, relaxing as he stared into the youth's deep blue eyes. _Those eyes…it's like he's looking into my soul._

Pit bit his lower lip and glanced down. "Good. Um…I have a huge favor to ask." He sighed and looked back up at Link. "Again, I am sorry about what happened yesterday. Ok?"

Link simply nodded. He had an idea where this was going.

Pit struggled with how he was going to ask, eventually giving up and quickly blurting it out. "Could you please take me to Crossroads Mall every Friday when I stay the weekend with you? I can make sure that we would have all day Sunday. I would even pay you twenty dollars a week for gas, and…"

Link held up his hand, silencing the youth. "You want me to take you to Crossroads every Friday that you are allowed to stay over?"

"Yeah, which shouldn't be a problem, my mom loves you," Pit said eagerly. "Please, Link…"

Walking across the room, Link stopped at his window and gazed out. "You…love him don't you?"

"I've loved Zelgius for over three years," Pit replied. Knowing that he was staying now, he sat on the bed and yanked off his shoes and socks. He then lay down on his stomach, watching Link as he mulled things over.

Link turned and was slightly surprised to see Pit had gotten comfortable. He sighed deeply. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Pit exclaimed, quickly sitting up. "Thank you, Link. I owe you!"

"But…I will need something from you," Link said, slightly smiling.

"You name it Link. I'll do anything for you," Pit beamed.

"I want you to draw me a picture of similar quality to what you have on your walls," he said, smiling. It was as though making Pit happy was lifting his own spirits. Plus there was this little matter of his friend keeping his separate life a secret from him, so he wanted to have a little fun.

Pit looked at Link with a feigned confused look. "What do you mean?"

Link walked over to his computer and sat down. Turning on the monitor, he quickly closed the browser, which now showed those same two teens involved in another heated sexual act. He then opened a new one and pulled up Deviant Art. Quickly, he navigated to Zelgsuke's front page. "Look familiar?" he asked, looking at Pit, smiling.

Pit's mouth popped open in surprise. "How did you know?" he quietly asked.

"That's not important now," Link said. "Pit, you are an awesome artist, and in exchange for me taking you to the mall every Friday, you will have to draw me something nice every week. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can do it," Pit said smugly. He then looked at the screen and noticed Link's username in the upper left hand corner. "Wait…You are MsngLnk?" he laughed as he fell back onto the bed. "I get it now, you are the missing link!"

Link started laughing as well. He looked at Pit lying on his bed, laughing loudly. _At least I have you as a friend._

_....._

That night after supper, the two teens made it to Link's room where they were going to watch Pirates of the Caribbean. As the movie started, a debate broke out about who was cuter- Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom.

"I can't believe I actually have a friend that I can talk to about this kind of stuff," Pit giggled as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Link chuckled and loaded the DVD into the drive. It was as though none of the drama from yesterday or this afternoon had ever happened. Sitting on the ground next to Pit, he grabbed a handful of popcorn and smiled. Now that everything was in the open, there would be no more secrets.

After the movie and some video games, they decided that it would be a good idea to get some sleep.

"Um…want me to take the ground?" Pit asked, looking around for a play to sleep.

"Of course not, you can share the bed with me." Link said in an offhand manner as he tuned off the TV. It then occurred to him. "Oh…" he said, turning around and looking at Pit. _What's the harm? Ike has shared the bed with you hundreds of times._ "What do you want?" he asked.

Pit looked at the large queen sized bed and then the ground. "I'm ok with anything, Link."

Link thought about it for a while. "Well, as long as you can keep your hands off me…" he chuckled. "We can share the bed."

Pit giggled. "I don't know. Just make sure that the lights are off. Like a moth to a flame, I'm attracted to hunks."

"Good, that means I am safe," Link laughed as he took off his shirt.

Pit watched out of the corner of his eye, surprised at how well defined Link's arms and shoulders were. "Don't count yourself out Link, you have some nice arms there. You swim a lot, don't you?

"Huh? Oh yeah, all the time," Link said, blushing as he pulled his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. Again, he realized the awkwardness of the situation and looked at Pit. "What do you normally sleep in?"

Pit was absentmindedly unbuckling his belt. "I usually sleep in my boxers," he lied. In truth, he normally slept naked, a habit he picked up over the years staying at Zelgius's apartment.

"Oh, well…I guess that's alright," Link said, getting into bed.

Pit smiled and got in on the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up to his belly. The ceiling fan was on making a slight draft that felt good on his chest. "How long have you thought you might be gay?" he asked after a long silence.

"I don't know, maybe about a year," Link said quietly. "How about you? What's the deal with Zelgius?"

Pit smiled. "We have been together for almost four years."

"Wait," Link frowned, interrupting him. "Have you and him…been active since then?"

"Yeah," Pit giggled. "We have been making love for almost four years."

Link turned on his side and looked at the youth, now visible in the dim light from the street light outside his window. "Pit, are you telling me that you two have been having sex since you were thirteen?"

"We have been making love since I was thirteen," Pit corrected, also turning on his side, facing Link. "We love each other."

Link was beside himself. "Pit…don't you know that it's illegal for a man his age to be having sex with a thirteen-year-old?"

"It's not illegal if we both love each other," Pit said, slightly raising his voice. "I don't care what anyone says. To us, it's ok."

Link stared at Pit in the near darkness. He didn't want to start an argument with his friend but was worried for him. What was worse was the tightening knot growing in his chest. Just knowing that Pit was getting intimate with another person was almost driving him crazy with jealousy. Right now, he hated Zelgius more than anyone in the world.

"What about you?" Pit asked, breaking the quiet. "Do you have someone you are interested in?"

Link sighed. _Yes, and he is taken_ "Not really…no." He then turned onto his back, the knot in his chest growing.

"That's a shame," Pit yawned, closing his eyes. "Because he would be one damn lucky guy."

Link didn't answer. He lay in bed almost trembling with emotion. The one person that he wanted more than anything was lying next to him in bed. _So damn close…but so unreachable_.

(end chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6

For Life

Chapter 6

_Soft. There were soft lips pressing against his. They were Pit's. He embraced his friend and held on, prolonging the kiss. This was heaven._

Link's eyes slowly opened, the morning light illuminating his room. _What a dream_, he thought. _Different than the others I've had though, we didn't do anything sexual in this one. This one was...love_. His heart then felt heavy as realization struck. _He can never be mine._ Stretching, he felt his foot come into contact with something. He spun his head to see Pit, lying on his back, asleep. So wrapped up in his dream, Link had forgotten that Pit was in bed with him.

Link stared at the sleeping youth; it was hard for him not to. He looked up at Pit's messy reddish-brown hair, his angelic face. Letting his eyes travel down, Link looked at Pit's neck and chest. _So smooth, not a trace of hair on him._ Glancing at Pit's armpit, he saw that it too was virtually hairless. _Does he shave them?_ He let his eyes travel down Pit's body which was practically on top of the covers. His eyes stopped at Pit's boxers and he had to stop from gasping. There was a definite bulge in the teen's boxers. _What I would do to be able to just see it._ Traveling down his friend's slender legs, his eyes stopped at Pit's smallish feet. Link then quickly looked back at the bulge in Pit's boxers and then up at his face. _I want to kiss him so bad,_ he yearned.

Tearing his eyes away from Pit, Link slowly got out of bed. _I have to take care of this,_ he thought, referencing his morning erection, _before I do something stupid._ Making his way into his bathroom, Link closed the door for privacy.

Pit's eyes shot open and looked at the bathroom door. _He was totally scoping me out._ Pit thought. He reached down and rubbed the bulge in his boxers. _Could he like me?_ Getting out of bed, Pit walked to the window and gazed out, deep in thought. _What if he does like me? But I love Zelgius…but yet…_ Pit looked again at the closed bathroom door, figuring what was going on behind it, _I am so glad he didn't wake up when I kissed him._

_....._

A loud peal of laughter, followed by a large splash, was heard as Link walked back outside, carrying a plate of sandwiches. He and Pit had spent practically all morning out by the pool, enjoying the rare time off from their studies. Watching as Pit surfaced, Link was about to say something when he heard a lawnmower from next door start up. From his vantage point on the deck, Link could see into the neighbor's lawn. There he saw Ike, shirtless and smoking a cigarette, starting to mow the lawn.

"Hey, Link!" Pit called, giggling as he pulled himself from the pool, water streaming off of him and his trunks, "Whatcha got?" He then made his way up the steps to the deck.

"Huh?" Link asked, quickly turning his head toward his friend, trying to keep his eyes on his face. "Oh, just got some sandwiches." He laid the plate down on a small table between two chairs and sat down. Like Pit, he was wearing a pair of trunks.

Pit took the other chair and grabbed a sandwich. He looked at Link and smiled. The past weeks had been the happiest in his life. He had a new best friend and his lover back. "What were you staring at?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just my neighbor mowing his lawn," Link replied as he took a bite.

Pit stood and glanced over the fence. "Shit!" he said, quickly sitting down, his eyes large. "You never told me Ike was your neighbor."

Link chuckled, "Yeah, he is. Why?"

"He is ripped!" Pit giggled.

Link laughed. "Yeah, I guess he is."

"Have you and him ever…" Pit winked.

"Huh? Oh…no, NO!" Link blushed. "In fact…" he quickly looked around. "Promise to keep this to yourself?"

Pit moved closer and nodded.

Link closed his eyes and chuckled, "I am still a virgin." Grinning he sat back, checking out Pit's expression. _Why the hell did I just tell him that?_

Pit's smile faded slightly. "So…? It isn't that big a deal."

"It is for me," Link whispered. "I look around at guys my age, and more than half have done it. Look at you…" he trailed off, remembering again Pit's involvement.

"I think I am an exception to the rule," Pit giggled. He then stood up and looked down at Link. "Actually, I think it's sweet. It means you are looking for the right person." Turning and walking past Link, Pit walked to the edge of the pool and sat, gently kicking his legs in the water.

Link walked up and sat next to him. "Thanks…" he said, looking over at Pit who was staring into the water, obviously deep in thought. _I love you Pit._

_....._

For Pit, the school week couldn't pass fast enough. He wanted Friday to get here so fast so he could spend another evening with his lover. It was Tuesday afternoon as he walked down the crowded school hall toward the lunchroom. "Hey…" he heard a voice say. Looking over he saw Ike, leaning against some lockers.

"Come here…" Ike said, motioning him over.

Pit smiled and walked up to the large teen. "Yeah?"

Ike smiled and put his arm around the smaller youth. "Let's take a small walk." He led Pit out a side set of doors that emptied to a deserted covered patio. "I just have a question for you."

By now, Pit was a little nervous. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked, looking up at Ike.

"I saw you at Link's house a few days ago," Ike said, looking around.

"Yeah, I stayed the night. So what?" Pit answered, getting a little defensive.

"Well, I was just curious about you and him," Ike said smoothly. "Are you two a couple?"

"What?" Pit questioned loudly.

"You heard me- are you and Link a couple?" Ike asked. "I've known for a while that he's gay, and then I see you hanging around his house."

Pit's eyes grew as Ike brought up his hand and made a fist before his face.

"Now, a pretty little fag like yourself would be attracted to him like a magnet, wouldn't you?" Ike asked.

"No!" Pit shot back. "Link is not like…my boyfriend."

"That's good," Ike replied, relaxing his fist. "Because I would hate to see what would happen to that pretty little face if I heard the two of you were out fucking each other."

The door swung open and a group of cheerleaders walked out toward the track, all of them saying hello to Ike and virtually ignoring Pit.

"Just remember…" Ike said ominously. "Oh, and we never had this conversation. Understand?"

Pit, still stunned from the threat, slowly nodded. "Yeah…ok."

Ike smiled. "Good, now let's run along, wouldn't want to be late to class." At that, he turned and walked back into the building, leaving the shaken Pit behind.

_....._

"Thanks for agreeing to come into the mall with me," Pit said as he walked beside Link. They were at the Crossroads Mall to drop Pit off with Zelgius. He had kept what Ike had told him to himself. Although he hoped that the altercation with the large footballer was an empty threat, he had still avoided Ike as much as possible.

Link smiled down at his friend. "Of course. I wouldn't want you stuck across town in case he didn't show." _Please don't show up,_ Link thought. _I want Pit this weekend. I need him._

"Oh, I'm sure he'll show. He left me a note on DA," Pit said. For the past week, he and Zelgius had been leaving each other notes on the website. The man had promised Pit something special would happen this weekend and requested that he not jack off during the week. He had also made a few more requests, which Pit had willingly complied with. The youth knew that Zelgius enjoyed making love with him and sometimes they would end up in some intense sexual games. The very thought sent shivers down his spine; he couldn't wait to pleasure his lover.

Link tried to look happy, but his spirits fell as he was the first to notice the tall man across the food court. "There he is…" he sighed.

"Where?" Pit exclaimed. "Oh, I see him." He started taking off toward the man, who had seen them and waved. Stopping in his tracks, he turned and approached his friend. "Thank you, Link," he whispered, getting close to the teen. "You are…my best friend in the world."

Link forced a smile. "You are my best friend too, Pit," he whispered. Looking up, he saw Zelgius glaring at them. "I think he wants you to go to him now. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, and then I'll stay the night, just like last Saturday," Pit piped, trying to cheer up his friend. "I…left your picture in the car."

Link wanted so much to reach out and grab his friend, to hug him, to hold him tight, to not let him go off with a man so much older than him. Instead, he put his hand on Pit's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." He then turned and quickly walked off, forcing himself not to cry.

Walking up to his car, he remotely unlocked his door and got in. He started the car to get the air conditioning working. Looking onto the passenger seat, he saw a white envelope. He reached over and picked it up, opening it. Inside, was the picture that Pit had drawn for him, per their agreement. It was a hand-drawn and colored picture of Sora and Roxas. They were embraced in a sweet hug, the taller blond kissing the smaller brunette's forehead. _That's us,_ Link thought, lightly tracing his fingers over the picture, _That's me and Pit._

(end chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

For Life

Chapter 7

Pit walked into Zelgius's apartment and sat on the couch. Immediately he yanked off his shoes and socks.

"Put them back on, Pit. We're heading out," Zelgius said as he logged onto his computer. "I'm just going to check my mail; then we'll leave."

This surprised Pit as not only was he used to being naked while in the apartment, but normally his lover wanted the standard greeting of a blowjob. "Where are we going?" he asked as he pulled on his socks.

Zelgius read an email or two before deciding to answer. "Tonight we are going to a friend's house for a few hours," he said, turning to look at Pit who was now tying his shoes. "Did you do those things that I requested?"

Pit stood and walked over. "Yup, I didn't jack off all week."

"And the other things?" Zelgius asked with a wicked grin. "Show me."

Pit blushed and unbuckled his belt. He then pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. "I did those too." Pit said smiling, still blushing. "I shaved off all of my hair." He displayed his now bald privates to the man. "Even got my balls."

Zelgius reached out and felt Pit's scrotum and ran his finger along the side of the youth's penis. "Very nice, totally smooth. Turn around and bend over."

Blushing and smiling, Pit turned and bent over, exposing his most private of areas to the man. "I shaved there too, just in case there was any hair." He shuddered as Zelgius ran his fingers between his cheeks and across his hole.

"As much as I would love to sample this ass, we have a job to do. Go ahead and pull your pants back up, before I attack you," Zelgius chuckled, rubbing the youth's cheeks, making Pit giggle. He watched as Pit stood back up straight and pulled his pants up, buckling his belt. "Turn around; I think you might have a slight fever."

"Huh?" Pit said, confused because he felt fine. He turned and stood as Zelgius felt his forehead.

"Yeah, it's a slight fever. I'll get you something for it so it doesn't get any worse," Zelgius said as he stood up. He walked into his bedroom and picked up a small bottle beside his bed. Opening it up, he took a single pink pill. Across the face was etched a heart. He walked back into the room and gave the pill to Pit. "Here, this will make the fever go away."

Without saying a word, Pit took the pill and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "What kid of job are we doing?" he asked as he popped the pill into his mouth, following it with a swig of water.

"I'll tell you on the way, let's go," Zelgius said, logging off his computer.

Pit was burning with curiosity as they drove onto the highway. "Come on Zelg, what are we going to be doing?"

Zelgius glanced at him and smiled. "You know how you are my uke and I am your seme?"

Pit giggled. "Of course, I would do anything for you."

"Anything?" Zelgius asked, arching his eyebrow.

Pit giggled again and reached out, rubbing the man's arm. "Zelg, I would do anything at anytime for you." He was feeling kind of funny, like his thoughts were somewhat clouded.

"Good, because I have a trade to make with you," Zelgius grinned. "My friend has a friend who's turning seventeen tomorrow and is still a virgin.

Pit laughed out loud, not knowing why. "A virgin? I lost that almost four years ago." He chuckled and turned to look out the window, amazed at the streaking patterns the cars made.

"That's where you come into play," Zelgius said. "I want you to let him fuck you."

Pit turned his head and looked at Zelgius. "Let'm fuck me? I thought you said that my ass was yers," Pit slurred.

"Well, your ass is mine, I am just going to lend it out tonight. You do this for me and I will reward you handsomely," Zelgius chuckled.

"Oh really?" Pit giggled. "What'r ya gonna do for me?" He smiled broadly. Thinking about a total stranger having sex with him was actually turning him on. He had to reach down and adjust his growing erection.

"You know that new Kingdom Hearts game for the DS?" Zelgius asked.

"Hell yeah, I want to get it so bad, but I can't," Pit replied.

"Do this for me and we'll pick it up for you when I drop you off at Blondie's house."

Pit laughed out loud. "Blondie…that's funny. I gotta tell Link that one." He turned back to look out the side window, amazed at the patterns the clouds were making.

Eventually, they drove into the driveway of a very nice house. Pit hopped out and looked up. "Shit, this is a nice house. Yer friend must be loaded."

Zelgius took Pit's hand and walked to the front door. Shortly after ringing the bell, an older man answered.

"Hey, Zelgius!" he greeted. "I see you brought your friend."

"Hey, Shinon," Zelgius replied, walking Pit into the house. "Yeah, this is Pit."

"Fuck, he looks so damn young," Shinon whispered as they walked into the main room.

Pit was astonished at the size of the house and the decorations; he totally forgot about the two men as they stood to the side, talking things over. "Careful with that," he heard as he reached up to touch a sculpture. Turning his head, he saw another teenager with pale skin and long blackish hair.

"Oh…sorry," he said quietly.

"You are the one for tonight huh?" the teen asked.

Pit looked at him and blinked a few times. "Um…yeah. Tomorrow is your birthday right?"

The teen laughed. "Yeah…right. My name is Soren, what's yours?"

Pit giggled, still feeling cloudy-headed. "My name is Pit."

Soren smiled broadly. "You look pretty good, Pit; I can't wait until we go downstairs."

"Why, what's downstairs?" Pit asked.

As if on cue, Shinon and Zelgius walked up, the latter putting his wallet back into his pants.

"Well, let's get this thing rolling," Shinon said. He then led them to a set of stairs where they descended to the basement. There they were led into a small room with a nice-sized bed against the wall. The room was very well lit and was decorated like any teen boy's room would be. Shinon got Zelgius's attention and motioned toward Pit.

"Hey, Pit, go ahead and get ready," Zelgius said.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Pit said. He kicked off his shoes and yanked off his socks. He then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes, surprising even himself at his lack of self-consciousness.

"Holy shit!" Shinon exclaimed as Pit yanked his boxers off. "He looks like he's around twelve years old."

Zelgius smiled slyly. "I told you, he has an awesome body."

Pit heard this and laughed. "Awesome body…" He then plopped himself onto the bed and laid back. "I'm sixteen years old," he said, staring at the multiple sets of lights on the ceiling. He then looked over and saw that Soren was causally removing his clothes as well. It was then that he remembered why they were there; he was going to let Soren have sex with him. Glancing down at Soren's flaccid member he knew that he wouldn't have any problem accommodating him. Zelgius was so much bigger.

"Let's get going," Shinon said. He motioned to Soren who walked to the bed and crawled up to Pit.

Pit looked up at Soren's face and smiled. "Hello," he said quietly. He was about to say more but was interrupted as Soren leaned down, kissing the youth with an extremely passionate kiss. He reached up and ran his fingers through the teen's long, black hair.

Soren broke off the kiss and started kissing down Pit's chest until he came to the youth's pert nipples. There he started to gently flick his tongue across them.

Pit gasped loudly, feeling a shockwave of pleasure shoot through him. He then realized that Soren was gently stroking him. Moaning, he closed his eyes, drinking in the attention the older teen was giving him.

Smiling, Soren kissed down Pit's belly until he came to his throbbing erection. He then started gently licking up the sides of the shaft and swirled his tongue around the tip. After a while, he then went down to Pit's smooth scrotum and proceeded to bathe them with his tongue

Pit was writhing beneath Soren, gasping and whimpering loudly. He then moaned loudly as the teen took his member into his mouth and began to bob his head.

"Shit, look at him. He's really getting into it," Shinon whispered to Zelgius.

Zelgius chuckled quietly. "I gave him an ecstasy pill before coming over. Trust me, he's totally into this. He probably doesn't even know we're here."

Soren continued to bob his head over the youth's erection. Then, while continuing to pleasure the youth, he reached down and grabbed Pit's legs, slowly pushing them toward his chest.

Pit grabbed behind his knees and exposed more of himself to Soren. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as Soren began to massage his scrotum. "So fuckin good!" Then, he gasped loudly as he felt the cold wetness of lube against his hole, only to be replaced by the feeling of a finger sliding into him.

Soren slowly came off of Pit and got on his knees between the youth's legs. Leaning forward, he placed his erection at Pit's entrance and slowly slid in.

Pit looked up at Soren and sighed. "Feels so good!" he mewed as the teen entered him.

Soren smiled and braced himself on his arms. He then started slowly thrusting into the youth beneath him.

Pit moaned happily and reached up, gently stroking the sides of Soren's face. He didn't know why he was so turned on, but he wanted nothing more than to have sex with this good looking teen. Wrapping his legs around Soren's waist, he leaned back his head and whimpered, "Harder…fuck me harder."

Zelgius stood to the side and smiled. This venture had just landed him a thousand dollars. Sure there was a little regret, seeing Pit so sexually charged and getting banged by another, but he could always use the money. Besides, it looked like Pit was having the time of his life.

"He's a natural…" Shinon whispered, watching as Soren pulled out, flipping Pit over onto his stomach. "Look how bad he wants it!"

Pit was arching his back, thrusting his backside into the air. "Come on Soren…fuck me hard now!"

"Yeah, he is the best fuck I have ever had," Zelgius whispered. The man then turned and watched the action on the bed. "And I plan on fucking the shit out of him later."

(end chapter 7)


	8. Chapter 8

For Life

Chapter 8

Pit's eyes fluttered open. His head was throbbing with pain and he had to squint from the morning light streaming into Zelgius's room. He was on his side, his naked body nestled up against his lover. Looking up, he saw that the man was on his back and still asleep.

_What happened last night?_ he thought to himself. Closing his eyes he tried to remember, but everything was so hazy, as though from a dream. _There was a car ride somewhere…but where?_ He slowly sat up and got out of bed. _Ouch!_ Wincing, he found that his backside was extremely tender. _Why am I so sore? I don't remember us doing anything…unless I was drunk…_ Walking into the bathroom he stood and urinated, still trying to figure out last night. _But I don't remember drinking anything._ As he looked down, he saw his chest and belly stained with dried semen. _That is so weird. I don't remember us making love at all last night._

Rubbing his eyes he got back into bed with the sleeping Zelgius. He glanced down and saw that the man was sporting a morning erection. Normally Zelgius liked to be woken up with a blowjob or some morning sex, but Pit's head was throbbing from a massive headache and his rear was in pain. Sighing, he nuzzled up to Zelgius and closed his eyes, hoping some more sleep would chase the headache away.

.....

Link was pacing back and forth, waiting for Pit to show up. It was around four in the afternoon, around the agreed time that Zelgius would drop him off. He sat down and tried to do some reading, but his head was filled with visions of Pit.

_Tonight,_ he thought to himself, _I will come clean. I can't stand keeping this inside._ He closed his eyes and thought about Pit. Immediately he got the tightness in his chest that told him that this had to be genuine. _I just hope he doesn't hate me after I tell him._

The doorbell rang, rousing Link from his half-awake state. He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, his spirits soaring. Opening the door, he saw Pit standing there with his bag.

"Hey! Come on in!" Link smiled.

Pit flashed his smile in return. "Thanks!" Pit replied. "How's it going?"

"Doing good; how about you?" Link answered as he walked toward the stairs with Pit following.

"I'm doing ok. I have a killer headache though," Pit replied, rubbing his head. It was the same headache he had had since that morning. His backside was still a little tender as well, but a warm shower at Zelgius's had helped that. Luckily, his lover was satisfied with a few blowjobs after explaining about his soreness.

"I'll get you something for that," Link said, walking into his room. "Notice what I did with your picture?" Link motioned toward his desk. There, on the wall and nicely framed, was the picture that Pit had drawn for him.

"Wow!" exclaimed Pit. "Looks great with that little frame around it." He watched as Link walked out of the room to get him something for his headache. Putting his bag down, he sat on the bed and removed his shoes and socks.

All day he had tried to make sense about last night. Zelgius had told him that they had gone to a restaurant, eaten a good dinner, and spent the evening cuddling and having some great sex. Pit had smiled, but he wasn't convinced. In fact, he was a little hurt that Zelgius was lying to him.

"Here ya go," Link said, walking into the room with a small glass of water and two Advil.

"Thanks, Link," Pit said, taking the medicine. _You are the best friend I have ever had._ "I am glad you like the picture," Pit said after he had taken the pills. "I promise the next one will be better."

"Better?" Link asked. "They are such a cute couple as they are."_ I think we would be as cute a couple._ he thought, looking at the picture of the two characters kissing. To him, Sora and Roxas were a personification of him and Pit.

"Yeah, but how would you like a picture of the two of them making love?" Pit grinned.

Link's mouth popped open in surprise. "That would be wonderful," he whispered, staring into Pit's deep blue eyes.

.....

The afternoon swept by quickly. Link and Pit spent the time quickly finishing any studies so they would have the evening free. Together they sat on Link's bedroom floor, going over all of their subjects, finishing just in time for dinner.

"I am so full!" Pit exclaimed, walking up the stairs back to Link's room. "Your mom is a great cook."

Link chuckled as he followed his friend. "Yeah, you're lucky she made lasagna tonight. It's one of her best creations."

Pit jumped onto Link's bed and watched as his friend took a small stack of movies from his dresser. He couldn't help it, but every move that his friend made….fascinated him for some reason. It was like, every move had a purpose. He watched as Link's fingers deftly shuffled through the movie cases before closing his eyes. _I'm doing it again._ he thought. _Why can't I take my eyes off of him?_

"Um…what do you say, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince or Star Trek?" Link said as he held up two movies. His eyes met Pit's for a few seconds before he forced himself to look down at the two cases in his hands. _They are so beautiful…everything about him is beautiful._

Blinking, Pit thought about it for a few seconds. "Um, let's watch Harry Potter." he said as he slid off the bed and onto the floor in front of the TV.

Link slid the movie into his player and sat back next to Pit. He glanced at his friend and smiled. Even though he could barely stand the thought of Pit and Zelgius together, he was more than happy that he could share this time with his friend. In fact, he found himself treasuring every moment they had together. The glance turned into a stare as he looked at Pit's rusty colored hair, his cute ear...his slender neck.

Pit felt Link's eyes on him, and he turned. Their eyes met and for a brief moment, time stood still. Pit was afraid to say anything, so was Link, as they both could both feel a slight tension in the air.

It was the blaring of a preview that snapped them both to their senses. Quickly spinning their heads toward the TV, the two were slightly confused as to what just happened. They watched the movie in relative silence, eventually getting into the story and forgetting about it.

After the movie had ended and all the deleted scenes had been watched, Link got up and stretched. He then turned the DVD player and TV off. "That movie was AWESOME!" he exclaimed. "It was, by far, the funniest of them all."

Pit giggled and stood. "Yeah, there was definitely a lot more humor in it compared to the rest." He walked over to the side of the bed that he had slept in last week and pulled off his shirt.

Link noticed this and tried not to stare. He turned his back and took off his shirt and pants. After sliding into bed, he chanced a glance just to see Pit getting into bed as well. "I hear that Daniel Radcliff will have a nude scene in the last one," he said, breaking the silence. Reaching up, he then turned the light off.

"That will be interesting," Pit giggled. "I can't wait to see his magic wand."

Link laughed out loud. Nerves then slowly set in. He wanted to tell Pit so bad about his feelings, but was also worried. _He already has a boyfriend._ Link thought. _Why should I complicate his life?_ He took a deep breath. _Because if I don't, I will be miserable. I need to let him know._ He turned his head and looked at Pit, easily visible now that his eyes had adjusted to the faint light from the streetlamp. "Hey…Pit…" he softly said.

Pit, already weary from last night and an almost daylong headache, had instantly fallen asleep.

Link stared at his friend, watching his chest slowly rise and fall. _Damn…why do I have to be such a chicken?_ Turning his head, he closed his eyes, again longing for what he felt he could never have.

.....

A loud crash of thunder jerked Link to his senses. He was having yet another dream about him and Pit, not doing anything sexual, simply being together. Immediately he felt a tightness around his midsection, something pushing against his chest, and it was vibrating. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see the top of Pit's head.

Pit's eyes were clenched shut, dreading the next crash of thunder. His head was buried into Link's chest and his arm was clutching him, holding him tight. He was trembling and near tears.

Link stared for a few seconds before gently putting his arm around Pit's back. "Hey, it's ok," he whispered, pulling Pit even closer. Still slightly stunned, he couldn't believe that he was actually holding his friend, comforting him. "I'm here; nothing's going to hurt you."

Pit gasped slightly, feeling the calming touch of his friend. Still slightly trembling, he looked up and met Link's eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Shhh…don't be." Link interrupted, continuing to lightly rub Pit's back.

"I feel so silly…" Pit giggled nervously. _Great! Now he'll think I am a chicken!_

Link chuckled, "Well, don't. It's perfectly normal to be scared of storms." He moved his hand up and gently ran his fingers through Pit's hair. This was more than a comforting move; it was something he had longed to do for a while.

Pit responded by lowering his head, enjoying the feeling Link was giving him. To him, this was heaven. He was nuzzled up closely to Link, holding him tightly, and feeling the tender touch of his friend on his body. Eventually, he gradually stopped trembling.

Link kept slowly running his hand up and down Pit's back from his waist to his neck. He marveled at how smooth and warm the youth's skin was.

The two stayed nuzzled together in silence for a while, the storm eventually moving on. With his head still down, Pit was the first to speak.

"Thank you, Link. I have…always been scared to death of storms," Pit whispered. He too was absentmindedly rubbing Link's back, feeling a tremendous comfort in the arms of his friend.

"I'm glad I was here for you," Link whispered back._ I will always be here for you._

Pit slowly raised his head, looking at Link as though for the first time. He stared up at his friend, marveling at the powerful emotions he was feeling. _I want you._ Taking a deep breath, he moved his face closer to Link's and slowly closed his eyes, surrendering completely. _Please…_

Link didn't think, he didn't plan; he did what his heart told him to do. Leaning his face down and slowly closing his eyes, he touched his lips gently to Pit's.

(end chapter 8)


	9. Chapter 9

For Life

Chapter 9

_I can't believe it! _Link thought as his lips lightly pressed against Pit's. _I am kissing him and…he looked liked he wanted me to!_ He felt Pit's hand slowly rubbing up his bare back, felt the softness of the youth's lips against his, took in the very scent of his friend, and it all made his heart soar. The kiss was over in seconds, but to Link, it lasted for hours.

The two were still on their sides, hugging each other. The storm that had woken them both was gone and the room was illuminated only by the faint glow of the streetlamp outside the window.

Pulling back his head, Pit looked at Link and slowly smiled. "Wow…" he whispered, slightly surprised at the power of the kiss.

Link blinked his eyes a few times, reminding himself that this was not a dream. "I…I've wanted to do that for a long time," he whispered. Smiling, he found Pit's free hand with his and laced their fingers together. The enormity of the kiss started to dawn on him and his pulse started to race.

"Me too…" Pit whispered in reply. He gently squeezed Link's hand and with his other, found his friend's face with a gentle touch. Pit had always been one for close contact, something that Zelgius used to enjoy. As of late, however, his lover had been a little cold to him. Now, feeling Link's arm running up and down his back and the closeness of their bodies, he felt like he would burst from joy.

"Pit…I love you," Link whispered, staring into his friend's eyes, feeling the gentle caress of his face. _I said it!_ "I know…that you already have someone and…"

Pit's sudden kiss silenced his friend. He didn't want to think about Zelgius, he wanted to enjoy this moment with Link. Filled with love, laced with a bit of passion, Pit rolled Link over onto his back as they kissed. His legs wormed between his friend's and he rested his entire body against him.

Link responded by letting go of Pit's hand and wrapping both arms around him in a tender hug. The sensation of his friend's body against his was heavenly. The warm feeling of Pit's chest pressed against his, the youth's groin gently grinding against his, were almost too much for him to take.

Slowly raising his head, breaking off the kiss, Pit looked down and smiled at Link. He stared in silence for a few seconds, his eyes tearing up. "I…I love you too, Link." Sniffing, he leaned in, kissing his friend again. This time, he slightly opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to slightly snake out and lick Link's soft lips.

Closing his eyes, Link slightly parted his lips. Instantly he felt Pit's tongue timidly enter his mouth and lightly caress his. This was his first real kiss of his young life and he was enjoying it immensely. Rubbing Pit's back, his hands came to rest on Pit's boxer-clad backside.

They kissed for a while, enjoying the close contact, the feeling of each others' bodies pressed closely together. Pit eventually lifted his head and looked down. "I love you so much." he whispered.

Smiling up at his friend, Link gave Pit's backside a teasing squeeze. "I love you to Pit." He then laughed lightly, "I have been falling more and more in love with you every day."

Pit stared at Link as though contemplating something. He then leaned his head down and started kissing the teen's neck.

Link gasped and instinctively raised his head, offering more of his neck to his friend. He then felt Pit's hand slowly run down to the waistband of his boxers and start to push them down. "Pit…" he whispered, slightly alarmed, "what are you doing?"

"I love you Link." Pit breathed as he kissed down his friend's chest. "I want to show you." _I need to show you_ He slowly continued pushing the teen's boxers down to his knees. Then, raising up one of his legs, he hooked onto them with his foot and pushed them down until they fell off of Link's feet.

Totally naked now, Link looked down, only to see the top of Pit's head as the youth was kissing around his chest. "Pit…you don't have too…" he whispered. Although he was slightly hesitant, in truth, he wanted nothing more than for Pit to keep going.

Pit raised his head and smiled. "I know, but I want to." he whispered. "Link, you are my best friend in the world, and I love you." As he stared into Link's eyes, the warm smile turned into a mischievous grin. He then slowly stuck out his tongue and lightly touched one of Link's pert nipples, making the teen stiffen up and gasp.

Link had never felt anything like this before. The feel of Pit's tongue making contact with his nipple sent a shockwave up his spine. "Pit!" he gasped. "Are…you sure?" he breathed.

"Of course I'm sure," Pit said before lowering his head, gently licking around Link's other nipple.

Link gasped, again feeling the pleasurable feelings. "That feels awesome," he breathed.

Pit kissed down to Link's belly and gently nipped at his belly button. Reaching his arm up, he found Link's straining manhood. He gently encircled it with his fingers and slowly stroked it a few times. "Just lay back and enjoy," Pit whispered as he moved down more. Before him was his friend's erection. _It's beautiful._ Pit thought as he looked at it through the near darkness. _I need to show him that I love him._

Closing his eyes, Link felt Pit's tongue make contact with the tip of his erection. He sighed, feeling his friend's talented tongue lick around the most sensitive part of his body. _I can't believe he's actually doing this. But wait…he can't be doing this. He has a lover…that asshole Zelgius!_ His thoughts were then interrupted by the most wonderful sensation he had ever felt.

Pit slowly lowered his head on Link's erection, taking it into his mouth. It wasn't as long or as wide as Zelgius's, but there was something about it. _It's my friend's…_Pit thought as he swirled his tongue around the member. _and…I love him more than anything!_

Link was trembling, amazing feelings of pleasure spreading from his groin. "Pit…this feels so good!" he sighed. Looking down, through the faint light, he saw Pit as he started to bob his head. He stared, transfixed by the image of his first ever blowjob. The feelings and the emotion were too much and he felt himself inching closer and closer to his release.

Increasing his speed, Pit reached up and gently started fondling his friend's scrotum. He was enjoying the feelings he was delivering his to Link. Swirling and bobbing as only a pro could, he knew it wouldn't take long before Link would orgasm. His friend's moans were getting slightly louder and his breathing faster. _I can't wait to taste him._

Gripping the sheets, Link knew it was coming. "Pit…stop…I'm about to cum," he whimpered, but to his surprise, Pit didn't stop. Instead, his friend increased the speed at which he was bobbing his head, delivering even more waves of pleasure. "Pit…" he said a little louder and with more urgency, but it was too late. Clenching his eyes shut he tensed up and grunted as he was hit by a powerful orgasm.

Pit slowed down his bobbing, gently massaging Link's member with his tongue as he accepted shot after shot into his mouth. His eyes were closed, and all he could think about was Link. Eventually, he slowly came off his friend's hardness and looked up. He saw his friend staring at his ceiling and breathing hard, wrapped up in a glorious afterglow. Carefully, he crawled up and laid his head down on Link's chest.

Link immediately wrapped his arms around Pit tightly. "That was…incredible…" he whispered, still feeling the aftershocks slowly fading.

Pit sighed, completely content that he was able to make his friend feel so good. He was then slightly surprised when he felt Link's hands slip under his boxers and gently grip his backside.

"I…want to try that on you." Link whispered. While he had never done anything remotely close to it, he knew enough from what he had seen in online videos and what he had just experienced. "I want to make you feel as awesome as you just made me."

Lifting his head, a surprised Pit looked at his friend. "Oh Link, you don't have to. I am just happy knowing that I made you feel good."

Link gently ran his fingers through Pit's hair. He then gripped Pit tightly and rolled him over so he was directly over the youth. "Just like you said…I know, but I want to," Link whispered with a smile. He got to his knees between Pit's legs and slowly pulled his friend's boxers down his smooth legs.

Pit helped Link to remove his boxers and then remembered something. Quickly, just as Link pulled his boxers from his feet, he covered his groin with his hands. Had there been more light, Link would have been able to see Pit blush a deep red. _Shit! What's he going to think? _

Giggling softly at Pit's apparent shyness, Link reached up and slowly removed his friend's hands. His eyes then went wide and he looked closer. "Pit…did you shave off all of your hair?" he asked.

Biting his lower lip, Pit nodded. "I…did it for Zelgius," he replied.

Link now had even more to hate Pit's lover about. _He even wants Pit to look like a little boy…what a fuckin pedo!_ Then, as he looked closer, he realized that it did look rather sexy, in a perverted kind of way. "It…looks kind of cool," he said.

Pit felt his face getting warm from blushing as Link was staring at his now throbbing erection and hairless scrotum. "Th-thanks…" he laughed nervously. He then gasped slightly as he felt Links fingers tentatively encircle his hardness.

_It's so soft…yet hard_. Link thought. He then gently ran his fingers around Pit's smooth scrotum, feeling what was inside. _So smooth…_ Getting onto his stomach, he placed his head over his friend's member. _This is actually exciting._ Link thought. _It's all so new and…I want this._ "Um…don't forget, I am new to this so…I know I won't be as good as you," he whispered nervously.

Pit giggled at his friend. "Oh Link, don't worry about it. I'm just happy that you want to do it. Oh, don't forget to watch the teeth." What was making Pit even happier was the fact that his friend was paying such attention to him. As of late, Zelgius was always too involved with himself to even consider pleasuring him. He couldn't help but tear up as he felt Link gently start to lick around his hardness. _Don't think of him…don't think of him…There's only Link!_ Pit thought as Link slowly went down on him.

The sensation was totally new to Link. To have another guy's penis in his mouth was simply a physical thing, but to Link, this was his best friend and lover. _He can't be that!_ Link thought, surprised at what had just come to his mind. He then decided to push such thoughts from his mind and concentrate on pleasuring his friend.

Moaning slightly, Pit closed his eyes, and tried to think about only Link. "Ah…that feels so good. Don't stop." He felt his friend gently massaging his scrotum and starting to bob his head. _I love this…I love him…I want him!_

It didn't take long before Link got into a rhythm. He was doing a good job with making sure his teeth didn't touch the sensitive skin as he continued to bob his head. Also, like Pit had done with him, he was using his tongue to make the feelings that much better.

Pit was already breathing heavy. Pleasuring his friend just moments ago had excited him so much that he was already feeling the familiar surge. "Link…get off!" he whispered. "I'm almost there."

Link heard his friend's warning but decided that if he and Pit were to be lovers, he would have to get used to his taste. Like Pit had done to him earlier, he sped up his pace.

"Shit!" Pit breathed as he clenched his eyes. "Link!" he exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly as he gripped the sheets in ecstasy. Climaxing hard, his body tensed up and his toes curled as he started to release into Link's mouth, whimpering with each shot.

Link was surprised at the taste and the warmth of his friend's release, but kept going until Pit stopped shooting. Slowly he came off his friend and looked up. He considered the flavor in his mouth as he swallowed and then crawled up, lying next to Pit.

Pit immediately turned and embraced Link tightly. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he was crying.

Link's looked down in surprise. "Hey…you ok?" he softly asked.

"I just love you so much, Link. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Pit quietly sobbed, his head buried in Link's chest.

Still embracing his friend tightly, Link held him and tried his best to comfort him. Eventually, after a while, he noticed Pit's crying had stopped. Looking down, he saw that the youth had fallen asleep. _I love you, Pit. I only wish I could have you as my own._ He then laid his head down and slowly fell asleep.

(end chapter 9)


	10. Chapter 10

For Life

Chapter 10

Link felt a movement on his chest. Opening his eyes and looking down, he saw the top of Pit's head as it rested on him. His friend was lying on his side, using him as a pillow, their legs intertwined.

He couldn't help but smile as he gently rubbed Pit's back. _This feels so wonderful!_ It wasn't until his hand traveled down and came to rest on Pit's bare backside that he realized that they were both still naked. Then, the events of last night came back to him. _We gave each other blowjobs!_ Link thought, finding it hard to believe. _But…he has a boyfriend. I can't ask him to…he doesn't need the pressure._ He then felt Pit stretch in his arms, feeling the youth's muscles go taunt. _Damn, he's so perfect._

Pit let out a sigh and looked up at Link to see his friend gazing down at him. "Good morning," Pit said with a smile, his deep blue eyes sparkling.

Feeling his heart fluttering, Link smiled in return. "Good morning. Um, about last night…"

"Yeah." Pit's smile faded slightly. "I don't know what came over me." Lowering his head, he blushed. "I just really love you…and I needed to prove it to you."

"Pit, you didn't have to do that to prove that you love me," Link said quietly.

"R-Really?" Pit asked, looking up at Link with a slight surprised look. "But…"

Link chuckled slightly. "Pit, just hearing you say it made me the happiest person in the world." He then ran his fingers lightly through Pit's hair. "Why did you start crying?"

Pit bit his lower lip. "I…was just so happy at what you said…and what you did. You did that to prove you loved me too."

"Pit…I didn't do it to prove I loved you. I did it to make you feel good because I love you," Link said. He saw the confusion in Pit's eyes. _What has that asshole brainwashed him into thinking?_

Staring at Link for a few seconds, Pit sighed and laid his head down on the teen's chest. "Link…I don't know what to do."

"Yeah…" Link whispered as he started gently rubbing Pit's back. "I wish I could help you but…I think that maybe we shouldn't do anything like that any more."

Pit was silent for a while. "Yeah, I think you're right. Not until I sort things out."

"Exactly. I don't want to pressure you or anything," Link said, continuing to rub Pit's back. "Whatever does happen, I don't want to lose you as a friend." He could see the serious look on Pit's face as his head shot up.

"Link, you are never going to lose me as a friend," Pit said with a hint of emotion. "Don't even think that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Ok…Ok…I just don't know what I would do without you," Link said quietly.

Pit leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "We are going to be friends forever." He then laid his head back down, enjoying the closeness with his friend, and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Link," he whispered.

"For what?" Link asked.

"For being sweet enough to talk to the new kid," Pit sighed.

Link chuckled. The tight knot that he had been feeling for the past few weeks was now a warm feeling, rushing over his entire body. _I am so in love with him...and he is here…in my arms! _While his dreams of becoming Pit's boyfriend seemed a bit closer, he knew that as long as Zelgius was in the picture, he would not be able to be more than Pit's closest friend. _I'll always be here for you._

_....._

The school week seemed to drag on forever. Not only did the two of them have a few tests and a lot of homework, but they were both looking forward to Saturday night.

Pit had kept to himself the dilemma going on in his head. On one hand, there was Zelgius, the man that Pit had loved for years. On the other hand, there was Link. While so new in Pit's life compared to Zelgius, Link was like a breath of fresh air. The blond teen was kind and gentle. He cared more for Pit than he did anything, and Pit knew that.

Every afternoon, they would go to Link's house where they would try to finish their studies as quickly as possible. Then, if they had enough time, they would climb on Link's bed and share what they called "cuddle time." This involved nothing more than the two of them holding one another, quietly talking and sharing intimate thoughts and dreams. They never went farther than kissing, although it usually ended up getting rather passionate. It was during these times that they had to resist their teenage urges the most.

It was Friday afternoon, and Link was on his way to his fourth period class. In a few hours, he would be taking Pit to the Crossroads Mall and leaving him in the clutches of the man he hated more than anyone.

Although deep in thought, he could have sworn he had heard his name. Looking over, he saw Ike standing by a water fountain, beckoning to him. He smiled a bit- after all it had been a while since he and his neighbor had even talked. "Hey, Ike, what's up?" he greeted.

"Link, long time, no see," Ike chuckled as he leaned against the wall. "Listen, it occurred to me the other day that it has been a while since we hung out."

"Well…you are busy with your sports and such," Link replied. _Also busy with his new friends and their drugs_. he thought.

"Anyways," Ike continued, "my mom is going to be out of town for the weekend, and I thought that we could have a sleepover. Y'know, just like old times."

Link was shocked. Had Ike actually asked him to come over? "Um…I have plans for Saturday and Sunday…"

"Well, what about tonight?" Ike offered. "It'll be a blast! We can watch movies and play games just like we used to."

Link thought things over. _Well, it would help me keep my mind off of Pit._ "Sure, tonight will be ok," Link said. "I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Sweet!" Ike exclaimed, slapping Link slightly too hard on the shoulder. "Come on over around six."

"Sure, I'll be there!" Link chuckled. "I gotta be off to fourth, seeya then." He then started walking to the stairwell. _That was random. Maybe there is hope left for our friendship after all._

_....._

Link was in a sour mood as he and Pit walked into the mall, and Pit had detected it.

"Tomorrow night we'll have tons of cuddle time," Pit offered, trying to cheer up his friend. "Hell, we'll have all night."

Link forced a smile. While he truly loved the togetherness they shared, he knew that tonight and probably tomorrow morning, Pit would be having sex with that man. He couldn't get it from his mind. "Pit…" he started, "is he good to you?" _Shit! Why did I just ask that?_

Pit looked up at Link with a concerned look. "Yeah, he is nice to me. Why?"

Link stared ahead, as they approached the food court. "Because you deserve the best." He immediately heard a choked-back sob from his friend. Looking down, he saw tears in his friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry Link," he said, stopping and looking into Link's eyes. "I know this is hard on you. I…won't ask you to do this again. I'll tell Zelgius that we will have to meet some other way." Reaching up, he wiped his eyes and smiled. "If you want, tomorrow night you and I can have some fun…"

Link shook his head slightly. "Pit, you know we can't…and you know that this isn't about sex."

Pit bit his lower lip and wiped his eyes again. "I know…I just want you to be happy."

Link didn't reply. _He knows what will make me happy._ he thought. Looking down at Pit he was about to say something when his thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Is everything ok here, boys?"

They both turned their heads to see Zelgius standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Pit said as he looked up at Zelgius. "I was just telling Link that I was hungry."

Zelgius looked at Link, who tried his best to remain cool. "I would offer to invite him to grab a bite at the food court, but we're on a schedule tonight and have to go."

"Don't worry about it," Link said, forcing a smile and hoping his body didn't belie the rage within him. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Pit." He then quickly turned and walked away, feeling his face turn red from anger. _What an fucking asshole! That look in his eyes…I bet he only wants Pit for one thing._

"Your friend seemed a little disturbed," Zelgius said as he and Pit walked toward the mall exit.

"He's just upset that I…never mind," Pit mumbled.

Zelgius snickered. "He's in love with you, isn't he?"

Pit's eyes widened a bit as he looked ahead. "What? No, that's not it."

"Well, I hope not," Zelgius said as he held the door for Pit. "Because you're my little uke, aren't you?"

Pit forced himself to smile up at the man. "Of course! And you are my seme," he said, resulting in the man patting his back.

.....

Link drove into his driveway, still trying to clear his mind of the look on Zelgius's face. He was sure that Zelgius was just in it for the sex and that they would be having plenty of it tonight.

Turning off his car, he checked his watch. It showed that it was just before six o'clock, so he walked over to Ike's house. Ringing the bell, he tried to remember the last time that he had been over here. It had to be at least a year ago…

The door opening brought him back to reality. "Hey, Link, just on time!" Ike said with a smile. He stood to the side so Link could enter. "I ordered us some pizza…should be here in about thirty minutes."

Link smiled as he looked around. "Cool," Link replied. "What movie are we going to watch?"

Ike led him into the living room and walked up to the big-screen TV. "Well, I was thinking we could start watching Iron Man until the pizza gets here," he said, popping the DVD out of the sleeve.

Link sat down on the couch and got comfortable. _Ok, this seems good so far. I don't know why I was worried._

Ike sat down on the couch near him and started the movie. "Tonight is going to be a blast!" he chuckled, resulting in Link smiling at him.

It was about thirty minutes later that the doorbell rang. "Pizza!" Ike exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He then walked out of the room, leaving Link engrossed in the movie.

Link continued watching, ignoring the voices he heard in the other room. Taking a sip of his soda, he heard Ike's voice. "Link…we've got our pizza!" He looked up, and his mouth popped open in surprise. Walking into the living room was Ike, along with two girls from school. He instantly recognized them as Zelda and Daisy, both on the cheerleading team and both with a rather slutty reputation. They were dressed in tight fitting shorts and equally tight shirts, showing off their breasts. In each of their hands, was a pizza box.

"Just go ahead and set them on the table; I'll go get the good stuff," Ike said as he left the room.

"You're Link…right?" Daisy said as she kicked off her sandals and sat on the floor, Zelda doing the same.

"Uh…yeah," Link replied nervously as he looked at the two beautiful girls. He had never been good around the opposite sex and usually ended up tongue-tied.

"Alright!" Ike sang as he entered the room. In his hands were two six-packs and a bottle of vodka. "Let's get this party going!"

Link turned and tried to watch the rest of the movie while the girls chattered on about something. He had reluctantly accepted a beer from Ike who seemed to go through them like water. Eventually he found that he was on his third and feeling a lot more relaxed.

Hearing a loud giggle coming from behind him he looked up to see Ike sitting on an overstuffed recliner with Zelda straddling his legs, facing him. They were starting to make out rather intensely, Ike's hands already under the front of her shirt.

He then heard a cute laugh to his left and turned to see Daisy watching Zelda and Ike. "Looks like they're getting a little busy," she said. Like them, she had been drinking a lot of the vodka along with the beer and was more than a little tipsy.

"Yeah…" Link chuckled, looking into her deep blue eyes. _They are almost as pretty as Pit's. _he thought. "You know, you have very pretty eyes," Link said. The alcohol had taken effect, and he felt his face grow warm as he stared at the redheaded teen.

"Aww, ain't you the sweetest?" she said in her southern accent. Reaching up, she caressed Link's face.

Link was slightly surprised to find that she was much closer than he thought. "Yeah…they are so blue…" he mumbled, continuing to stare in her eyes. _Damn I want Pit so bad._

Then, without warning, the redhead leaned forward, pulling Link's face closer. Their lips touched, Daisy's tongue immediately snaking out and invading Link's mouth. Link felt himself giving in to the passion of the moment. He felt one of her hands rubbing his leg while the other was snaking up his shirt. Glancing over, he saw a shirtless Zelda on her knees, starting to lick around Ike's erection. He then saw Ike look his way and wink.

"I bet you'd like one of those too, wouldn't you?" he heard Daisy ask. Turning his head quickly, a move that made the room spin, he looked again into her blue eyes.

"Yeah…" he said with a drunken grin. "I'd fuckin' love it!"

(end chapter 10)


	11. Chapter 11

For Life

Chapter 11

Pit watched the scenery zooming by as they headed to Zelgius's apartment. "Where are we going?" he asked, turning his head to look at Zelgius.

"Huh? Oh, we have to stop by my apartment before going to a friend's house," he answered.

_We went to his friend's house last weekend…_ Pit thought, still staring at Zelgius. "What are we going to be doing there?" he asked, trying to piece things together.

Zelgius chuckled as he drove. "I'll tell you about it all later. First, we need to get some things," he said as he pulled into the apartment parking lot.

As they walked into the apartment, Pit noticed a new large screen TV. "Oh wow!" he exclaimed. "When did you get this?" Walking over to the TV, he also saw a new blue-ray player and a sizable stack of new movies. "This must have cost a fortune!"

"Yeah, I came into some money," Zelgius smirked. "Go ahead and pick out a movie, and we'll watch it when we get back."

Pit sat on the couch and shuffled through the movies. _Where could he have gotten all this money? Maybe he got a raise._

"Here, thought you might like something to drink before we left," Zelgius said as he handed Pit a small glass of Coke.

Pit looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks!" he said, reaching for the drink. It didn't take long to drink the Coke as he shuffled through the movie titles. "I found one that we can watch!" he exclaimed standing up.

"Perfect!" Zelgius smiled, walking into the room and noticing that Pit's glass was empty. "Alright, let's get going."

"You never told me what we are going to be doing at your friend's house," Pit said, standing up.

"I'll tell you on the way," Zelgius said, holding the door for Pit. "I don't want to be late."

Pit stared at the man holding the door open. "Hey, Zelgius…do you still love me?"

Zelgius looked at Pit and smiled. Closing the door, he walked up to Pit and wrapped his arms around the youth, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Pit, you know I do," he softly said.

Pit closed his eyes, feeling the man's strong arms gently embracing him. "I love you too," he whispered._ I also love someone else._ "Do you think that tonight, before the movie, you and I could…" He stopped himself, remembering what Link had told him._ I don't need to have sex with him to prove I love him._

"Do I think we can what?" Zelgius chuckled, gently rubbing Pit's back.

Pit giggled. "Maybe we can have a little fun."

"You know we're going to have fun Pit. We always do, right?" Zelgius replied, lifting the youth's chin, looking into his eyes.

Pit sighed as he looked up at the large man. "Yeah…" he whispered, "we always have fun."

"You know, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back and have that fun," Zelgius laughed. "Let's go." He then led Pit to the door and to his car. It wasn't long before they were on the road to Shinon's house.

.....

Still in a slight drunken state, Link laid back as he watched Daisy peel off her tight shirt, revealing her sizable breasts. They were the first pair he had ever seen in real life and seemed to be perfect in every way. Not really knowing why, he reached up and gently grabbed one, squeezing softly. This made Daisy gasp and then giggle.

"Now Link, it ain't fair that I don't have my shirt on and you still do," she giggled, pushing his shirt up. Eventually, with some help from Link, she had his shirt off. Climbing onto him, she straddled his waist and leaned down, kissing him passionately.

Link wrapped his arms around her and returned the kisses. He felt her breasts pressed against his chest as they kissed. _They feel so soft, _he thought as he closed his eyes. Running his hands down her bare back, he slid under her pants, feeling her soft backside.

"Mmmm," Daisy purred as she kissed down Link's neck. She started grinding her groin against his. "Feels like someone is getting horny."

Link giggled. Of course he was getting horny, he was getting such passionate kisses and now he felt kisses and nibbles going down his chest and belly. _This feels so incredible! I love him so much!_ Turning his head, he looked to see Ike still sitting on the chair, a now-naked Zelda bouncing up and down on his manhood, moaning and squealing with each bounce. He then felt his belt un-fastened and pants starting to lower.

"Looks like you're all ready!" Daisy exclaimed as she freed Link's hardness from its confinement. She reached up and gave it a few strokes before lowering her head.

Link sighed. _Loved it last week, and I love it now_, he thought, feeling Daisy's talented tongue lick around him. He then moaned loudly as she went down completely on him. _Pit…I love you. But wait…we were going to wait…until he made up his mind._ Although his mind was screaming out that this was wrong, he allowed Daisy to keep pleasuring him. _Fuck…feels so good!_

Daisy continued to slowly pleasure Link, taking her time. She didn't want things to be over too soon. Eventually she raised her head and looked down at Link whose eyes were still closed. She let out a loud giggle as she quickly got to her feet and proceeded to slide her shorts down and off of her body.

With a blissful smile, Link opened his eyes and looked down to see a totally naked Daisy standing over him._ Wait…that's not…_ He frowned and quickly sat up, his head still swimming from the alcohol. _This…this is wrong._

Daisy smiled broadly at him and lowered herself to her knees. Immediately she leaned in and kissed Link passionately, only to have him pull away. "Huh? What's wrong, honey?" she asked.

Link blinked a few times, staring at her. _I can't do this. I'm in love with Pit._ He made his way to his feet and pulled his pants up, buckling them.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked, lying on her back. She reached down and started rubbing her shaved vulva. "I thought we were going to have a little fun." Her Southern accent was slurred as she tried to pout.

Looking down at her nakedness, Link saw everything clearly. In no way did he want to have sex with her…or anyone for that matter…only Pit. He turned his head and saw Ike looking at him with a concerned look.

"What's wrong, Link?" he laughed, "Getting cold feet?"

Link remained staring at Ike, Zelda still straddling him, rocking her hips back and forth. The girl's head was leaning forward, buried in Ike's shoulder. "I…I gotta go home," he mumbled. Reaching down, he picked up his shirt and pulled it back on.

"Go home?" Ike exclaimed. "Oh, come on! Look what's laying at your feet."

Link glanced down to see Daisy smiling erotically up at him, still rubbing herself. "Come on Link, don't you want to fuck me?" she purred.

"You don't get this chance every day," Ike laughed. "Look, she's even getting herself ready for you. Now get in there and fuck her brains out."

Blinking a few times, Link looked back at Ike, shaking his head. "I can't…" he said shakily. Reaching down, he picked up his shoes and started walking toward the door.

"Wait a minute!" Ike yelled, shoving a protesting Zelda off of him and taking off naked toward the door. He reached Link just as he was about to open the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he exclaimed loudly. "One of the hottest girls you will probably ever see in your life was laying at your feet, practically begging for you to fuck her, and you walk off."

Link started at him, the alcohol still making everything slightly hazy. "It's wrong…" he said.

"Wrong?" Ike laughed. "It couldn't get more right!"

"You wouldn't understand," Link said quietly as he reached down, pulling one of his shoes on.

Ike watched as Link put on his shoes. "I think I do understand."

Link looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Looking at Link, Ike's face grew angry. "You're gay," he said quietly. "You're a fuckin' queer."

Link continued to stare at him. It was the first time he had ever heard of himself referred to that way. "Yeah…I guess I am," he mumbled.

"That's why I did this," Ike said, trying to remain calm. "That's why I got you here with the girls. I figured that all it would take is a little taste of pussy to bring you around, y'know…to cure you."

"What do you mean…CURE ME?" Link shouted. "I'm not like this because of a choice! This is how I was born!"

"Fuck that!" Ike said. "Just give it a try. Go back in there and let Daisy take your cherry. She took mine, y'know."

Link stared at Ike, breathing heavy. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! You think that all I need to do is fuck some slut, and then I would be over this whole 'gay' thing. Well…let me tell you something, Ike. This is how I am. I am not going to change for you or for anybody."

Ike started laughing slightly. "It's that little brown headed fag, huh? Is he the one that turned you?"

"Pit had nothing to do with it, and besides, that's none of your business!" Link said angrily.

Glaring at Link, Ike sneered, "I could easily make both your lives a living hell." As Ike was one of the stars on the football team, he had a host of young jocks, willing to do anything to gain favor. "Just a mere mention that your little friend is queer and he would be wishing that he had never come to this school."

Link stared at Ike. His anger had cleared his senses somewhat. "Who are you? You aren't the guy I grew up with."

"I guess people change," Ike smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess they do. You and I used to be friends…before you changed. I'm out of here," Link replied sadly, turning toward the door. "Oh, and Ike..." he started, looking over his shoulder, "don't you dare touch a single hair on Pit's head."

"What happens if I do?" Ike asked, folding his arms defiantly.

Link turned to face him. "I will make your life a living hell." He then turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

(end chapter 11)


	12. Chapter 12

For Life

Chapter 12

Link strode across his lawn, fuming at what had just happened. _What an ass, what an arrogant ass!_ he thought. _To think that I can be CURED! There is nothing wrong with me!_ Walking into his house, he slammed the door, ignoring his parents' protests, and ran upstairs to his room. He slammed the door behind him and paced his room, trying to calm down. _And to threaten Pit like that!_

Staring out the window, he replayed the night in his head. _I could have been laid…I could have lost my virginity_. he thought. His mind went to the image of Daisy lying on Ike's carpeted floor, rubbing her pussy. He could hear her in his mind, "Come on Link, don't you want to fuck me?" _That's not how I want it to happen…I want it to be with someone I love._ He turned around, looking at his bed. _I want it to be with Pit._

He walked over and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling._ I wonder what he is doing right now._ he sighed and rolled onto his side. _I miss him already. Just knowing that he is with …that man…_Closing his eyes, he wished that Pit would wake up and realize what Zelgius was after. _That bastard is just out for sex…he has to be. The way he looks at Pit and has him shave off his pubes, the guy's a fucking pedo!_

His mind shifted back to last week when Pit was holding on to him from fright, and how the two of them had shared an intimate moment. _I still can't believe that he gave me a blowjob…and I sure as hell can't believe that I gave him one_. Link thought. A smile slowly crept to his face as he remembered how Pit had enjoyed it so much._ I would do it again in a second, _he thought. _Plus, I really loved it. _

Remembering the conversation he and Pit had shared afterwards, he frowned and closed his eyes._ Poor Pit, he thinks that the only way to show love is to have sex. That's just wrong._

Link laid there on his bed, going over last weekend and tonight, centering on the negatives. Eventually, he sat up, blinking. _I need to get all the bad stuff from my mind. I need to concentrate on the positives._ he thought. _Screw Zelgius and screw Ike…Pit's my best friend, and I am so damn blessed to have him._

Hopping off the bed, Link went downstairs to get a Coke. By now, the effects of the alcohol had mostly worn off, leaving him thirsty and a little hungry. Grabbing his drink and a snack, he headed back upstairs.

Setting his drink and snack down on his computer table, he walked into the bathroom. _I bet a hot shower will make me feel better_. he thought. Standing before his mirror, he slowly undressed. He looked at his flaccid penis. _Just to think…Daisy was sucking on this a little while ago._ Remembering back, he was slightly surprised to find that he wasn't getting hard. Furrowing his brow, he closed his eyes and remembered last weekend when Pit had removed his boxers and started kissing his chest. He then thought about how Pit had licked his nipples and how wonderful it had felt. _That was a surprise_. he thought. Then, he remembered his friend slowly going down on his erection. Opening his eyes he saw his reflection sporting an erection. He laughed out loud. _I guess I am a fag!_

Still chuckling, he started the shower and got in, enjoying the hot spray. As he washed, he found himself able to put Ike and the evening behind him and look forward to tomorrow night. _We will be able to fall asleep in each other's arms._

He and Pit had talked at great length about how they both enjoyed close contact. Their daily cuddle time seemed too short, and they couldn't wait to be able to hold each other all night long. To be able to kiss each other, rub each other… His hand traveled down to his growing erection. _I wish that we could do more too. _Encircling his erection he stroked it a few times. _Wait…I'll do this right. I have nothing to do all night; maybe some pics and vids will make the night fun. _

After completing his shower, Link dried off and walked naked into his room. He booted up his computer and sat back, thinking of tomorrow night. _We can watch a movie, cuddling the entire time. Then we can hold each other. I can't wait to feel him_. he sighed, just thinking of the closeness he had with his friend. _If he would only leave Zelgius, everything would be perfect._

By now, his computer had fully booted up so he navigated to a few of his favorite sites. He started with Deviant Art, checking out some of Pit's pictures and the comments that he had received on them. Smiling, he saw that his friend's pictures were quite popular, most of them gathering multiple favs and comments. He loved that fact that the picture of Sora and Roxas that Pit had drawn for him had collected the most favs.

After viewing some more pics, Link decided to go to some of his twink websites. There he saw pictures of teens in various positions and acts. As he was surfing, he got a popup for a new site. Naturally, he clicked on the popup and was rewarded with a site with extremely high quality pictures. _Wow…he's awesome looking!_ Link thought as he stared at a picture of a blond teenager sporting a huge erection. He looked at a few more high quality pictures before he saw a button on the side labeled 'videos'. Smiling, he clicked on it and was instantly rewarded with a page full of small thumbnails, each of a different video.

One caught his eye, it was titled, "Can you believe this guy is 18?" Curious, Link clicked the thumbnail and waited for it to load. The video eventually started, showing two guys on a bed, hugging each other passionately. The one on top had long, black hair that flowed down to his bare backside. He was deeply kissing another teen, a brunette, who was kissing back with equal fervor. The camera then zoomed in on their faces, where Link could easily see the passion in the kiss. Then, as the one on top started kissing down the brunette's neck, Link got a good look at his face. It was Pit.

Link's mouth popped open in shock as he saw the black-haired teen move down to Pit's chest, flicking his tongue across his nipples. Pit responded by moaning loudly and arching his back. "What the …Pit…" Link whimpered as he watched the older teen move down and start licking around Pit's erection. A pain started to develop in Link's stomach and his chest felt heavy. "Pit makes porn?" Link whispered.

Watching a little more, Link felt the pain in his stomach intensify. Just as the older teen had gotten to his knees, about to drive his well-lubed erection into Pit, Link reached forward and turned his computer off. He sat back and stared at the blackened monitor in shock. His pulse was racing, his face felt hot, the feeling in his chest almost unbearable. He felt something hit his hand- it was a tear. "How could he?" Link said out loud. "He said…that he loves me…" Quickly bolting from his chair, he fell onto his bed and sobbed loudly. _Pit…how could you? _

_....._

"Fuckin' amazing!" Shinon whispered to Zelgius as he raised his head from the camera viewfinder. "He's a natural."

Zelgius grinned as he watched Pit greedily bobbing his head over a redheaded teen's erection. Behind Pit, Soren was roughly thrusting into the youth, grunting with each jab.

"Fuck Pit…you are so damn tight!" Soren swore and he continued to thrust into Pit. "How's his mouth, Roy?"

The redheaded teen grinned as he looked down at Pit. "He's the best cocksucker I've ever met!" he exclaimed. "His mouth is amazing!"

Pit raised his head off of Roy's hardness, eyes closed and breathing hard. "That's right, I'm the fuckin' best there is!" he slurred before quickly going back down onto Roy's erection.

This made both older teens laugh as they continued to take advantage of the drugged youth. Eventually, they switched positions. This time, Pit lay on his back as Roy thrust into his rear and Soren fed him his hardness.

"I have to hand it to you, Zelg," Shinon whispered as he watched the scene before him. "He is a one-of-a-kind."

Zelgius chuckled, trying to be quiet. "And I have been tapping that ass for years. I have him totally trained. When we get to my apartment, he immediately looses his clothes and hangs out naked."

"How do you get anything done?" Shinon asked, smiling an evil smile. "I would be fucking him at every available moment."

"Who says I don't?" Zelg grinned at his friend. His smiled then faded and his eyes narrowed as he heard something from the bed.

Pit was lying on his back with semen dripping off his face. Soren was now lying down, bobbing his head on Pit's erection as Roy continued the assault on the youth's rear. "Oh, Link…" Pit moaned, "I love when you do this."

.....

Pit's head was throbbing in pain. He felt himself being roughly turned onto his stomach and his legs spread. He tried to turn back onto his side as he wasn't in the mood for sex, but felt himself being pushed back down. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a massive, shooting pain coming from his behind. His eyes shot open and he screamed out, only to have a hand quickly covering his mouth.

"Whose ass is this?" Zelgius whispered into the youth's ear.

Pit was trembling with pain and fear. The hand slowly came off his mouth, and he took a deep breath. "It's…it's yours, Zelg…" Pit sobbed. He was now crying, as the pain was so intense.

"Then why are you fucking that blond-haired shit?" the man calmly whispered into his ear.

"I'm…not fucking Link!," Pit hiccupped through the sobs. "G-Get off…you're hurting me." He could smell beer on the man's breath.

Zelgius slightly pulled out and rammed back into the youth causing him to yelp loudly in pain. "Don't lie to me, Pit. I know you two are fucking each other."

"No…" sobbed Pit.

"You have to know whose ass this is…and I intend on teaching you a lesson," Zelgius said as he reached down, grabbing Pit's wrists and pinning them above his head. He then started roughly assaulting the youth, ignoring his protests and pleas.

"Please…" Pit sobbed, feeling his head get lighter. Blinking a few times through the tears, he saw the room spinning and everything slowly go black.

.....

Link was staring at his ceiling, the morning light coming into the room. He was still lying on his bead, still in a slight state of shock over what he had seen the night before. Turning his head, he glanced at the clock. It was ten. In about six hours, Pit would be dropped off down the street by Zelgius, and they would spend the rest of the weekend together. _How can I trust him when he keeps something like this from me?_

Rubbing his burning eyes, he slowly sat up. He wasn't sure how much he had slept, if any, as he had been crying and sobbing all night. _I…I still can't believe it_… he thought. Slowly, he got off his bed and walked into his bathroom where he splashed some water on his face. It was then that he heard the doorbell.

Quickly, he threw his shorts on and started pulling on a t-shirt as he left his room. "I'll get it!" he called out. _Maybe it will be Ike…coming to apologize for being such an ass last night_. He was shocked when he looked out the peep-hole to see Pit standing there.

Link slowly opened the door, the pain immediately returning to his chest. Before him stood Pit, his so-called best friend. The guy who was secretly making porn, all the while saying that he loved him. Link was about to spout off a sarcastic remark when he noticed something in Pit's eyes. They were vacant. His clothes and hair were a mess and he was barefoot.

"Pit?" he softly said, his anger immediately gone. "Pit, what's wrong? What's happened?"

The youth was slightly trembling, blankly staring ahead. He slowly lifted his head and looked at his friend. "Link…" he barely said. "Help me."

(end chapter 12)


	13. Chapter 13

For Life

Chapter 13

Link stared at Pit for a few moments, regarding his messy state. "Come in," he said, getting out of the way. A car horn sounded, startling them both. Looking up, Link saw a taxicab at the curb. "You took a taxi?" Link asked, surprised.

Pit nodded. "I don't have any money to pay…" he meekly said, looking down.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Link said, still confused. "Go up to my bedroom, I'll be right there." He then watched Pit quickly walk past him and run up the stairs. _What the hell is going on? Why is Pit all messed up…and the cab?_ he thought to himself as he grabbed some money from the special cookie jar that housed emergency cash.

Pit dashed into Link's room and closed the door. He immediately went into the bathroom to relieve himself. As he stood urinating, he closed his eyes and replayed the last few hours. He couldn't believe what had happened - how Zelgius had scared him and hurt him, so much that he had to escape._ Did he ever love me?_ he thought.

As he was finishing up, he noticed his reflection in the large mirror over the sink and stared at it. Starting with his messy brown hair, he looked at his right ear where he saw his small diamond stud. Looking down at himself, he regarded his tight, black shirt and then his black denim jeans, complete with strategic tears at the knees. Below that, he looked at his bare feet, dirty from his escape. Looking back up, he stared into his own blue eyes. _This isn't me._ he thought, watching tears flood his eyes. _This is what he made me into._

Sniffing, he caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. Looking down again at his shirt, he smelled it. _Smells like…_He quickly pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground, disgusted. _I don't want to smell like him!_ Realizing that his entire body smelled like Zelgius's apartment, he yanked off his jeans and boxers. He looked at himself again in the mirror. _How could I have loved him? Look at what he did to me!_ Turning around, he looked over his shoulder at his back. He had some light bruises on his hips from where Zelgius had tightly gripped him earlier. His backside was also still very tender from the assault. _He just wanted to own me…he just wanted a fuck toy._ He sniffed again. _I hate him! I fuckin' HATE him!_

After paying the cab, Link walked back into his house and up to his room. He didn't see Pit anywhere when he got there, but heard his shower running. "Pit?" he asked, walking slowly into his bathroom. Looking on the floor he saw Pit's pants and t-shirt. "Pit, can you please tell me what happened?"

Pit stood under the spray of the shower. He was breathing hard, choking back the sobs. "I…want to get everything off of me," he sobbed. Picking up the washrag, he soaped it up and started vigorously started scrubbing his chest and arms. "GET IT OFF!"

"Get what off of you?" Link asked. "Pit, please…"

"That bastard…" Pit cried, dropping the washrag. "He was mad at me for something…and he forced himself…"

Link had heard enough. Pulling the curtain open, he saw Pit standing there with his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Immediately, he reached out and pulled Pit to him, holding him tight.

Burying his face into Link's shoulder, Pit started sobbing loudly. "I tried to get away…but he was stronger…" he cried. "He passed out from the beer, and I ran to the corner store…called a cab…he never loved me…never!"

Holding Pit close, Link felt him trembling with anguish. "We need to call the police," he said softly. "Zelgius can't get away with this."

Pit nodded, his head still buried into his friend's chest. "Just don't leave me," he sobbed. "Promise you won't leave me!"

"I'll never leave you Pit," Link whispered, gently rubbing the youth's back. "Never!"

Being held closely by Link was calming Pit down, just as it had done in the storm last week. After a while, he took a step back, the water hitting his chest again. He looked down and then at Link. "I'm sorry, I got you all wet," he sniffed.

"Don't worry about that," Link said, noticing Pit was calmer now. He pulled off his wet shirt and threw it into his dirty clothesbasket. "I'll get a new shirt."

Pit looked at Link and nodded. "I have to let my parents know when they get home; they're going to kill me. He's the main reason we moved in the first place."

"He doesn't know where you live now, does he?" Link asked, slightly concerned.

"No, he doesn't know where you or I live," Pit said with a meek smile. "He doesn't even know your last name."

Link returned the smile. "Go ahead and finish up. Come on out after you're done; there's something we need to talk about before calling the cops."

"I don't know Link…" Pit said, looking down.

"No, Pit, we are going to call the police," Link said with a note of finality. "Nobody does this to someone I love and gets away with it." Walking out of the bedroom, Link went over and put on a clean shirt.

Pit stood there under the spray, Link's words settling in. _He really loves me…_ Picking up the washrag, he proceeded to finish washing himself. _I was such a fool to even go back to Zelgius. Link's the best thing to ever happen to me._

After he had scrubbed himself clean and shampooed his hair, Pit got out and started to dry himself off. He looked down at the clothes on the floor. _I don't want to ever wear those again!_ Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out to see Link sitting at his computer. "Link…" he started.

"Did he force you to do the videos?" Link asked, interrupting Pit.

"What?" Pit asked, genuinely confused.

Link turned around. "The videos, did he make you do them?"

Pit stared at Link. "Link, I don't know what you are talking about. What videos?"

"The porn videos that you are in." Link said, "Did he force you to make them?"

Pit walked up to him confused. "I didn't make any porn videos."

"You sure?" Link said, turning back around. He clicked a few links and eventually was taken to the new website he had discovered last night. "Look, there's a new one."

Pit looked closely at the small thumbnails. "Link…I never made any videos." he repeated, "Maybe there's someone that looks like me. Show me."

Link clicked on the new thumbnail starting the video. It took a few seconds before the screen was filled with a teen with long, black hair kissing a slightly older-looking redhead. They were already naked and running their hands over each other's bodies.

Pit narrowed his eyes. _He looks…kind of familiar. _Pit thought as he looked at the black-haired teen.

A voice was then heard, "Hey guys, can I play too?" It was Pit's. The video then showed a fully dressed Pit walking to the bed and climbing on.

"Of course you can play with us, Pit," the redheaded teen said. "But first, you have to show us what you can do." He then started pulling Pit's shirt up while the black-haired teen went to work on the youth's pants.

"Turn it off," Pit whispered. "TURN IT OFF!" he screamed.

Link quickly closed the browser and looked at Pit to see him trembling, tears flowing.

"I…I didn't do that!" Pit yelled, pointing to the screen and shaking. "I don't rememb…" he started to say, but his eyes slowly rolled up into his head and his body slumped down just to get caught by a quick-thinking Link.

"Pit! Pit!" Link yelled as he lowered the youth on the floor.

.....

"He's coming around," Link's mother said as she stood by Link's bed. She had come upstairs to investigate all the yelling. Link had just moved Pit to his bed, covering him with the towel when she knocked.

Pit's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Link and then his mom. He then bolted upright, a scared look in his eyes.

Link immediately sat down beside Pit, putting his arm around him. "Hey…you're okay," he said softly. "He's not going to get you here."

Link's mother watched as her son hugged Pit closely and tenderly, all the time whispering soothing words. "Link…" she said softly. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Still rubbing Pit's back, Link looked up at his mother, tears in his eyes. "Mom, we need to call the police. Pit was attacked."

"Attacked?" Link's mother gasped. Link's nod confirmed this and she quickly grabbed Link's phone from his bedside table. She dialed and walked over to the window to give the two some privacy.

"I can't believe it…I don't remember making any movies," Pit said, fighting off the tears.

"You were probably drugged," Link said softly. "The police will sort everything out and most importantly, they'll get Zelgius."

Pit raised his head and looked into Link's eyes. "I love you so much, Link," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be. The most important thing is that he won't be getting to you again. I promise you that," Link replied. Looking down, he smiled slightly. "By the way, I love you too."

Pit hugged Link tighter. He then lifted his head and lightly kissed his friend on the lips.

"Um…boys," Link's mother said as she approached the bed. She had heard their exchange even though she had been across the room. She looked at them, holding one another and immediately knew. "I'm…going to go talk with your father."

"Mom…" Link said, quickly standing up. "I was going to tell you and dad…I swear."

She smiled slightly and walked up to her son, hugging him tightly. "It's okay, Link," she said, near tears herself. "Stay here and take care of Pit; the police will be here soon. We can talk about this later." She then walked out of Link's room, leaving them alone.

Link sat back down by Pit. "I was going to tell them…eventually," he said looking at the ground. "Do your parents know?"

"Yeah, I told them about a year ago," Pit said, looking down as well. It was then that he realized that he was still naked with only a bath towel modestly covering him. "Do you have anything I can wear?"

Link got up and walked to his dresser where he got out an old pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "I used to be able to fit into these shorts. They might fit you now."

Pit smiled as he took the clothes from his friend. He got off the bed and quickly dressed himself. The shorts were a little loose and the shirt came down to his mid-thigh. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you, Link," he said, sitting back on the bed.

Link wrapped his arms around his friend and kissed him on the forehead. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you either. I love you."

Pit sighed. Although the day's events were still troubling, he couldn't help but feel totally comforted in Link's arms.

.....

The rest of the day was a flurry as several police officers came to Link's house. Pit and Link were interviewed numerous times, and Pit's parents were contacted. They were across the country where Pit's father was attending a conference. His mother had gone with him, turning it into a mini-vacation. Pit was to have stayed with Link's family Friday through Monday, as his parents were to return by then. However, the soonest they would be able to get back home would be Sunday afternoon.

Link's mom talked at length with Pit's, calming her down, and letting her know that her son was fine. She also spoke at length about the discovery regarding Link and Pit. They ended up talking for hours about their sons.

A staff doctor was called out and administered a rape test on Pit, taking samples of everything from the dirt under his fingernails to samples of his saliva and hair. He also drew a few vials of blood for drug testing. Perhaps the most embarrassing to Pit was when the doctor had him bend over to take samples from within his rectum.

After the doctor had left, another set of officers sat Pit down for yet another interview. Link took this opportunity to talk to his parents. Finding his mother still on the phone with Pit's mom, he approached his father. Fighting back the tears, he told his father everything. He told him about how he had recently accepted that he was gay and was now in love with Pit.

Link's father listened intently, never interrupting his son. The first words out of his mouth were words of support and encouragement. He then made it clear to Link that he was still loved beyond comprehension and that Pit would always be welcome in their home and their hearts.

Crying opening now, Link opened his arms and ended up doing something he rarely did- he shared a loving hug with his father.

.....

Zelgius had been driving in neighborhoods around his apartment for hours. He had woken up to see Pit gone, yet with his bag and shoes still tucked under the couch, the place where he usually stashed them.

"Where can that shithead be?" he muttered to himself as he drove down yet another side road. Cursing, he turned and headed home. As he made his way down his street, he noticed a pair of police cars in front of his apartment complex.

"That little fuck!" he yelled. Cautiously, he turned into another complex to turn around. _I have to let Shinon know about this_. He then started the long drive towards Shinon's house.

(end chapter 13)


	14. Chapter 14

For Life

Chapter 14

Link's father hung up the phone and turned toward his wife and the boys. "That was the police detective assigned to the case." he said. "They got a warrant and were able to check out Zelgius's apartment. They found everything from child porn to drugs." He then turned to face Pit. "Among the drugs they found a small supply of ecstasy pills. That's how he was able to get you to make those videos. You had no control of yourself."

Pit looked down, tears flooding his eyes. Immediately, he felt Link's arm around him, comforting him. "They didn't get him, did they?" he whispered.

"No, not yet," Link's father sighed, "but they are checking everything from his email contacts to cell phone records. It won't take long before they catch him."

"I can't wait until they do," Link said. "Then this nightmare will be behind us." He looked down at Pit and smiled, hoping to raise his friend's spirits.

Pit looked up and returned the smile. He then turned and hugged Link tightly.

"The detective also said that although Zelgius has no record of past violence, it wouldn't be a bad idea, that if you two go out, to stay to public areas," Link's father said. He looked at his son hugging Pit. "I have to admit, this will take some getting used to," he chuckled.

.....

That afternoon, after the police had left, the four of them had sat down to discuss Link and Pit. Both teens had been relieved when the two adults had made it clear that while they weren't overly thrilled with the idea, they would support their son as much as possible. They further reassured Pit that as their son's boyfriend, he would be always welcome in their home. This had made Pit so happy that he had flung himself into Link's mother's arms, hugging her fiercely.

"Hey, I have an idea," Link's mother said, also looking at the young couple. "Why don't we go out to dinner? This has been a trying day for us all."

"Not a bad idea," Link's father agreed. He then looked at Pit. "We'll stop on by your place so you can pick up some clothes and shoes."

"Thanks!" Pit replied, turning around with Link's arms still around him. Even though it had been a terrible morning, he couldn't help but feel his spirits soar knowing that not only Link was there for him, but that his parents were fully supporting them too. He then watched as Link's parents walked out of the living room, leaving him and Link alone.

"Hey…" Link said, kissing the top of his head. "Are you going to be ok?"

Pit looked up at him. "As long as you are with me, I'll be just perfect." He then turned back around and gave Link a sweet kiss on the lips.

.....

Zelgius anxiously rang the doorbell. "Come on…" he swore under his breath. Eventually, Soren opened the door. The teen was dressed only in a pair of silk boxers.

"Hey Zelg, are we making another movie?" he said sleepily.

Zelgius walked in, pushing him aside. "Where's Shinon?"

Soren looked at the man slightly confused. "He's in his editing room."

"And where the fuck is that?" Zelgius yelled, causing Soren to back up slightly.

"Up the stairs, first room to the right." Soren pointed to the stairwell.

Zelgius walked past Soren and rushed up the stairs, barging into the room. There he found Shinon sitting behind a large monitor on which two young teens were engaged in a steamy sex act. "We got a problem!" he exclaimed, shutting the door behind him.

He went on to explain about how Pit took off and the police at his complex. To his chagrin, Shinon just reclined back in his chair and smiled. "Don't you get it? If he finds out about the videos we are all fucked!" he yelled.

Shinon chuckled a few times. "Let me ask you this Zelg, every contact that you and I have had was to my cell, correct?

Zelgius thought about it for a while. "Yeah, come to think of it, that's the only way we talked. Why?"

"I have that number forwarded through an anon server." Shinon smiled. "Totally untraceable."

"And the videos?" Zelg asked, pointing to the monitor where the teens were still going at it.

"Offshore server," Shinon replied, turning around. He then paused the action on the screen and looked over his shoulder. "Believe me, I have thought of everything. Now, if you need a place to crash, you're more than welcome here."

Zelgius breathed a sigh of relief. "You sure?"

"Trust me Zelg, I have this system totally bulletproof. There is no way that we can be found here," Shinon chuckled. "You know what you need? A good release. Why don't you head downstairs and give Soren a good fucking? Just tell him I said it was okay."

Looking around the room, Zelgius's gaze fell on the screen which just happened to be paused on an extreme close-up. "Yeah…" he said, now a little relieved, "I think I'll take you up on that offer." Turning, he opened the door.

"Oh, one more thing," Shinon started. "He likes it rough."

"Perfect!" Zelgius chuckled menacingly as he walked through the door.

.....

"I am so full!" Pit sighed, falling back on Link's bed with his legs dangling over the edge. "Your parents so cool."

The youth was now dressed in a light blue collared shirt and khaki deck shorts. He was also wearing a new pair of tennis shoes that Link's parents had bought him on their way to the restaurant. This, along with neatly combed hair, made him look like a totally new person.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Link asked as he stood at the foot of the bed.

Pit looked down at Link and giggled. "What' that?"

Link kneeled down and picked up one of Pit's legs. He slowly removed the sparkling white tennis shoe and then peeled off the brand new sock. Gently rubbing Pit's bare sole, he lowered the foot and repeated the process with the other one. "I've gotten used to you immediately kicking them off when you get up here." Link chuckled, standing back up.

Pit sighed as he felt Link gently rubbing his foot. "It all seems like a bad nightmare," he said, closing his eyes. Feeling Link climb up on the bed next to him he turned and looked into his eyes. "Then you came along and woke me up."

Link reached out his hand and gently caressed Pit's face, making the youth gently sigh. The painful tightness in his chest that he had lived with for a while was totally gone. Instead, he had what he could only describe as a pleasant tickle running down his spine. Just thinking of him and Pit being a couple filled his heart so much it brought tears to his eyes.

Looking into Link's eyes and savoring the touch, Pit frowned slightly. "Why are you crying?"

Link sniffed. "I never knew my heart could be this full."

Pit smiled, staring into Link's eyes. He then flashed a mischievous grin. Quickly, he lunged at Link, taking him off guard. Rolling him over, he ended up lying on top of his friend, straddling his legs. Pit looked his friend in the eyes, his grin turning into a warm smile. "I love you," he whispered.

Link smiled, looking up into Pit's deep blue eyes. Lifting his head slightly, he met Pit halfway, sharing a sweet kiss. The one kiss turned into two, eventually melding into a single passionate kiss as their tongues began dancing around one another. Link's hands were traveling up and down Pit's back. It wasn't long before he had pushed his friend's shirt up and was now gently rubbing bare skin.

Panting with lust, Pit kissed down Link's neck while pushing his shirt up. As Link pulled his shirt off, Pit attacked one of his nipples, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub and making Link gasp.

"Pit…" Link breathed. He knew that there was nothing holding them back. No Zelgius to stand in the way. He knew that Pit was his…and he was Pit's. A jolt suddenly shot down his spine as he felt Pit gently licking his other nipple. He also realized that the youth was fumbling with his belt. "Wait…" he whispered, making Pit lift his head, a concerned look on his face.

"What?" Pit asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Let's do this right." Link replied with a smile. He then slowly reached up and pulled Pit's shirt off.

A relieved look came over Pit's face. "Sorry, I kind of lost control there." he said, blushing slightly.

Link giggled. "It's everything I can do to keep from doing the same thing," Link said. He then gently pushed Pit off of him, rolling the younger teen onto his back. "This is a very special night. I don't want to lose it in a cloud of lust."

Pit sighed as he looked up at Link. Like his friend, his heart felt totally at ease. Everything about Link felt right. "Yeah…you're right. This is going to be the first time that we make love."

The words quickly sank into Link. "Are you sure you want to do it all?" he asked, a concerned look on his face. "I mean, are you still sore?"

"No, I feel fine. In fact, I have never felt better," Pit giggled as he playfully wrapped his legs around his friend.

Link slowly sat back on his knees, between Pit's legs. Reaching up, he slowly started to unbuckle Pits belt. "I just don't want to rush you into anything." he softly said.

"I'm fine Link, I promise," Pit said. "I want to make love to you. I…need to."

Smiling, Link continued to remove Pit's pants and underwear together. He scooted down the bed as he did so and ended up standing again at the foot of the bed. Looking down at the now-naked Pit, he couldn't help but stare. The youth was laying there with his arms submissively above his head, his legs slightly spread, and sporting a proud erection. "Pit…you are just so beautiful," he said as he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. Quickly, he then removed his pants and underwear as well. After a few more seconds staring at the beauty before him, he crawled on the bed to join his boyfriend.

Pit smiled as Link crawled on top of him. He spread his legs and eventually felt Link's hardness rubbing against his own.

Link leaned down and passionately kissed Pit on the lips. Again, their tongues danced as their hands roamed each other's bodies. They turned onto their sides, pressing their bodies together.

Eventually, Pit rolled Link onto his back. "Now, where were we?" he giggled. Leaning down he picked up where he left off, gently licking and sucking at Link's nipples.

Moaning, Link's hands traveled down and felt the creamy smoothness of Pit's backside. "I love when you do that," he sighed.

Pit lifted his head and smiled at Link. "Good. I want to make you feel awesome," he whispered. His smiled then faded slightly. "Um…Link. Do you have any kind of lube?"

Link nodded. "I bought some a while ago, just in case my dreams came true. It's in the top drawer of my bedside table."

"And…have your dreams come true?" Pit giggled as he crawled across the bed to Link's bedside table.

Link turned his head to watch Pit crawling across his bed. "I think they are about to."

Pit laughed as he crawled back, this time straddling Link's legs. Before him was Link's straining erection.

Smiling, Link watched as Pit dropped a sizable amount of lube directly on top of his erection. "Woah, cold!" Link said, jumping slightly.

"Yeah, it can be a little cold at first," Pit said, working the lube around his boyfriend's erection.

"Wow…that feels good!" Link said, surprised at the sensations of Pit's lubed hand slowly stroking him.

Pit smiled and looked up and Link. He wiped his hand on his shirt and started crawling up on Link. "If you think that feels good…" he started. Reaching behind him, he placed the tip of Link's hardness against his hole. "Then this will blow you away." At that, he started lowering himself down.

Link's eyes widened and he gasped as he saw Pit slowly impaling himself on his hardness. "Oh, wow…" were the only words that he could think of. The coolness of the lube was being replaced with the warmth and tightness of his friend. "Wow…" he repeated.

Looking down at Link, Pit smiled. The feeling of his love slowly sliding into him filled him with joy. He let out a soft sigh as he made it all the way down, feeling Link's pubes lightly tickling his bare scrotum. "How does it feel?" he asked, his smile widening.

"Oh, Pit, I have never felt anything so good," Link breathed. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

Pit slowly shook his head. "I feel perfectly fine," he said as he started to slightly rock his hips back and forth. "In fact, you feel very good in me." He reached down and placed his hands on Link's chest and started rocking slightly faster.

Link found himself slightly thrusting up into his friend. "I can't get over how good this feels," he whispered. Looking into Pit's eyes, the tingling in his spine returned. "I love you,"

Looking down at Link, Pit's eyes started watering up. He was making love to Link, his boyfriend, his love. "I love you too," he sighed.

Moving one of his hands over, Link gently encircled Pit's hardness and started stroking him. The youth's moans told him that he should continue so he started jacking him a little faster.

"Oh, Link…feels good…" Pit breathed. He continued rocking his hips back and forth, thrusting Link's erection deep in him with every move backward. It was when Link made a harder thrust upward that he felt his friend's erection hit his prostate.

Hearing his friend gasp out in pleasure, Link figured that he had hit the sensitive spot deep within him. He continued to thrust upward, making Pit whimper each time. All the while, his hand was working itself on his boyfriend's erection.

Pit closed his eyes and continued to rock. The sensations were growing, and he started breathing harder. "So good…so good…" he gasped. His arms, already trembling from the pleasures coursing through him, fell out from under him and he ended up chest to chest with Link.

Link immediately wrapped his arms around Pit, holding him tight. He then rolled Pit and himself over so he was on top. His mouth found Pit's, and they shared a passionate kiss as he began to thrust into his friend.

Pit wrapped his legs around Link as they kissed. The familiar surge was building and he knew it wouldn't be much longer. "Link…" he gasped, gripping onto his friend's shoulders.

The sensations and the emotions were too much for Link. He started lightly grunting with each thrust. "I'm almost there…" he gasped.

Whimpering louder with each thrust, Pit suddenly arched his back and cried out. His fingernails dug into Link's back, and his entire body tensed up as he was hit by a blissful climax. Gasping loudly, he started shooting his seed between their bodies.

Link's eyes widened as he felt Pit's orgasm. He was surprised at how he could actually feel Pit's muscles contracting as he shot between them. It was almost like Pit was milking him. Closing his eyes, he took a few more deep thrusts before grunting loudly. A powerful surge of energy coursed through him, and he started shooting deep into Pit. "Pit! I'm cumming!" he grunted.

Pit's eyes were clenched shut as he was in the throes of the most intense orgasm of his life. He could feel Link's erection throb and start shooting deep within him as he held his friend tightly.

Eventually, both teens started coming down from their orgasmic highs. Link looked down at Pit who opened his eyes, looking up at the same time. He was still breathing hard, barely able to speak. "That was…amazing!" he said in a raspy voice.

A smile broke out on Pit's face. He too was still breathing hard. "Yeah…it was…" he whispered.

Link leaned down and kissed his lover sweetly on the lips. "I love you so much, Pit," he softly said.

Pit returned the kiss and closed his eyes. He drank in the feeling of Link's body pressed against his, the erection still deep within him, the fingers now finding their way through his hair.

After a while, the two cleaned themselves up and immediately resumed snuggling. They quietly talked about themselves as a couple and how they were going to keep things quiet around school. Every day after school they would continue to meet, this time sharing more than just some gentle cuddles. They also talked about some of their fantasies and decided to try some, if not all, of them.

Eventually, Link drifted asleep. Pit gently rested his head down on Link's chest and rubbed his leg with a foot. This was easily his favorite position as he could use Link's chest as a pillow, feeling his heartbeat. Most of all, though, he felt Link's love, and he knew that he was finally safe.

(end chapter 14)


	15. Chapter 15

For Life

Chapter 15

Pit stretched and slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on his side, closely nuzzled up to Link, who was still fast asleep. The faint morning light illuminated the room enough so that Pit could see Link's face. _I am so damn lucky_. he thought, resting his head on the pillow next to Link's. _He is so beautiful…so perfect. I am so blessed that he came along when he did._ Gently rubbing Link's chest, he lost himself in thought again, _I can't believe everything that's happened. Now I am on the internet, getting fucked by two strangers. I wonder how much money he got for whoring me out like that._ He then remembered the new TV, Blu-Ray player and movies he saw in the apartment. _Those should be mine!_

Thinking about the past that he had with Zelgius, Pit thought about how trained he had become. _To make me hang out naked while at his apartment…to be ready to fuck whenever he wanted... _Pit was surprised that he wasn't getting upset as he thought about everything he had been through. _Have I cried myself out…am I accepting it all…or is it Link?_ Looking at Link gently breathing in his sleep, Pit couldn't help but smile. _Every morning, Zelgius wanted to be woken up with a blowjob. I wonder… _Slowly, he let his hand travel down until it came in contact with Link's manhood. _He's hard alright. _Pit thought grinning. _I know I don't have to…but I want to. He is the most important thing in my life, and I want to make him feel good._

Slowly, Pit wormed his way from under Link's arm and crawled under the sheets. There was enough light filtering in that he could see Link's naked body quite clearly. Not to wake Link up, he cautiously made his way so he was kneeling between his friend's legs. Before him was Link's straining erection. He leaned down and lightly licked the tip, making it jump slightly. Trying not to giggle, he opened his mouth and slowly went down on the hardness. Making it tight, he slowly started coming up, just to go back down. Along with his slow bobbing, Pit started to massage Link's erection with his tongue.

Link moaned lightly in his sleep. He was feeling an incredible sensation radiating from his groin as he turned his head. Opening his eyes he realized that the feelings were real and were growing. Instantly, he knew that it was Pit slowly pleasuring him. He slowly reached down and ran his fingers through his friend's hair. "I could get used to waking up to this every morning," he sighed.

Knowing Link was awake, Pit increased his tempo. He already tasted the slight saltiness of Link's precum and knew that it wouldn't be long before he would give a pleasant orgasm to his friend.

Link sighed and relaxed. Closing his eyes, he surrendered himself to the growing feelings. "This feels so good Pit," he breathed. His hands fell to the sheets on either side of him and gripped tightly. "Oh yeah…almost there…" he said. A few seconds later he grunted deeply, feeling the surge of pleasure erupt through him. He then tensed up and, with a muted cry, started releasing into Pit's talented mouth.

Pit had sensed Link's orgasm and at the last second, went all the way down, shoving his friend's member to the top of his throat. He felt Link's warm semen flood his throat, his involuntary swallowing reflexes milking the member.

With eyes clenched shut, Link eventually felt his orgasm slowly dissipate, making way to a blissful afterglow. Opening his eyes, he saw Pit crawling up and laying on top of him. "That was amazing!" he chuckled, still breathing hard.

Pit smiled broadly. "Good! I love to make my boyfriend and lover happy."

Smiling, Link embraced Pit, kissing him passionately, their tongues playing. Eventually, he broke off the kiss and stared Pit in the eyes. "You know what else would make your boyfriend and lover happy?" he asked.

Pit beamed at him. "I have an idea," he giggled.

Laughing now, Link rolled Pit onto his back. "That's right. It's my turn to pleasure my boyfriend and lover."

Pit sighed as Link started kissing down his chest and belly. He then closed his eyes, immensely enjoying the feelings his love was delivering.

.....

That afternoon, Pit's parents came to pick up their son. They stayed for a while, having a long conversation with not only Link's parents, but Link himself. It was decided that Link would still drive Pit to and from school and on most days, Pit would be able to come over to Link's house until dinner. In other words, things would be pretty much as they were before.

Pit's parents were also extremely happy that Link was there for Pit. They could easily see the love the two teens had for one another and, as Link's parents did, welcomed Link into their home whenever he wanted.

Link and Pit had sat next to one another, occasionally holding hands, as their parents talked. The adults didn't have a problem if the couple wanted to go out as long as they followed the police detective's advice and stuck to public places. Link pointed out that the only places they would be going anyway would be the mall and perhaps a movie. This was perfectly fine with the parents.

Then, Link's mother surprised the teens by requesting that they excuse them so they might talk more in private. Reluctantly, the two left the living room and went out into the backyard where they sat at the pool, dangling their legs in the water.

Link looked at Pit and gave him a sideways hug, the younger teen instantly melting into him. There, they sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

.....

The next day was a Monday, and that meant school. Link pulled up to Pit's house and honked once. Shortly after, he saw Pit emerging his house with his school bag over one shoulder. He smiled as he saw Pit now dressed in a new pair of jeans, nice button down shirt, and with neatly combed hair. _Wow…he is hot when he wants to be._ he thought.

"Hey, Link!" Pit said as he hopped into the passenger seat.

"Wow Pit…you look good," Link said, still looking at his boyfriend.

Pit smiled shyly and blushed. "You think so? All I did was put on some nice clothes."

"No, it's more than that," Link said as he pulled out onto the road. "You seem to be carrying yourself better. It's like you are…happier."

Pit giggled. "Of course I'm happy. My eyes were opened up this past weekend and look what I came out with. The smartest and best looking guy there is."

It was Link's turn to blush.

Later that day, Link was walking the halls between classes when he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Hey, Link, where's your little fagboy?"

Instantly, he turned and met Ike's frosty glare. "What the hell does it matter to you?" he asked. "Why don't you just leave us alone and go fuck one of your skanks?"

Ike chuckled. "You turned down the opportunity of a lifetime Friday. The three of us ended up fucking until the sun came up. Let me tell you something, nothing beats a threesome with those two."

Link continued to glare at his former friend. "Are you done?" he asked, clearly upset.

Smiling, Ike leaned against a locker. "I was just wondering if you had wised up or not. Being a fag is not the way to go."

"What the fuck do you know about homosexuality…or about love for that matter?" Link asked in a huff, turning around. He was instantly grabbed and shoved against the lockers. As his back made contact with the locker doors, he realized that Ike had pulled his punches, as if trying not to hurt him.

"You're asking me what I know about love?" Ike asked with tears in his eyes. "I know a hell of a lot more than you think I do." It looked like he was going to say more but instead let go of Link's shirt and quickly walked off, wiping his eyes.

.....

With the exception of the altercation in the hallway, the rest of the week went rather smoothly for Link. Every day, he and Pit had met at his house after school, quickly doing their studies so they could get in some innocent cuddle time before Pit had to leave.

Tonight, however, was Friday and the couple had plans. After school they would go to the mall and hit the nearby theater to see the new Alice in Wonderland movie. Later, they would get adventuresome in bed and have some fun.

"Johnny Depp," Link said as they drove out of the school's parking lot. "Do they come any hotter?"

Pit laughed at his friend. "I thought you were all crazy for Orlando Bloom," he said.

Link continued laughing. "What the hell, I'll take them both."

"And where would I fit in?" Pit asked, feigning a sad voice.

Link glanced at him and winked. "I'm sure we could find a place for you."

They eventually arrived at the mall and walked to the food court where they got a quick bite to eat. "Relax," Link said softly as he again saw Pit glancing around. "He's not going to be here."

Pit sighed as he ate another fry. "Yeah, I know. I'm just a little worried, that's all."

"Didn't you say that Zelgius was not the violent type?" Link asked. "You said that he would be rough with you sometimes, but he never hit you right?"

Pit shook his head. "No, he never hit me. Zelgius was more into head games than violence when it came to controlling me." He glanced around one more time. "Hopefully he's forgotten all about me."

Link silently took another bite from his burger, looking at the teen across the table. _How could anybody forget a person as special as you?_

_....._

Zelgius leaned against the wall of the fake bedroom set up in Shinon's basement. He was helping his friend film another video. Tonight, it was Roy and a new younger kid named Rolf. He watched as the new youngster sat on top of Roy and rocked his hips, impaling himself on the older teen's erection.

"He's not bad." Shinon whispered as he looked through the viewfinder. "We should consider ourselves lucky that we found him on the streets." He looked up at Zelgius. "That's where I found Soren a year ago and look at him now…he's famous."

Zelgius turned and looked at his friend. "Yeah, this new kid is pretty cute alright, but he isn't Pit."

Shinon nodded wistfully. "It's a shame we only made two videos with him. His are the more viewed on the website. Plus, I didn't even get a chance to fuck him."

Zelgius smiled, remembering Pit. "Yeah, his was the best ass I have ever poked, not to mention his mouth. I would kill to be able to fuck that mouth right now."

Shinon regarded his friend. "You still have feelings for him don't you?"

Zelgius shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"You can't let yourself get too attached to these boys," Shinon whispered. He looked at the bed where Roy now had Rolf on his hands and knees, assaulting him doggie-style. "Take Soren for example. In a few years, he will be a fully grown man and won't be in demand any more. After that, who knows what will happen to him." Shinon looked at Zelgius and made an even grin. "Accidents do happen you know."

Turning his head, Zelgius looked at the black-haired teen who was lounging naked in a chair off camera.

Soren was watching the scene on the bed with some interest, wanting to become part of the action. However, this video was just going to be of a couple. Feeling eyes on him, he turned and looked at Zelgius and smiled.

Zelgius forced a smile in return and was pleasantly surprised when the teen got off his chair and approached him.

Rising to his tip-toes, Soren whispered into the man's ear, "If this action is getting you horny, let me know. I can help you out."

Zelgius chuckled lightly, reaching down and stroking the teen's erection. "Not a bad idea," he softly said. "Why don't you go upstairs to your bedroom and get yourself lubed up. I'll be right there."

"Are you going to fuck me hard again?" Soren whispered with a mischievous look on his face.

Zelgius looked at the action on the bed where Roy had the younger teen pinned spread eagle to the bed and was thrusting vigorously into him. He then looked at Soren and winked. "Oh yeah, I'll even tie you up in a position like the kid there."

Soren looked at the bed, his eyes going wide and a broad smile breaking out on his face. He then turned and quickly walked out of the fake bedroom.

"Hey, all this action is getting me horny," Zelgius whispered to Shinon who was moving camera angles. "I'm going to go upstairs and screw Soren."

Shinon simply nodded, still looking through the viewfinder.

Turning, Zelgius walked out of the room, leaving the grunting and whimpering behind. _I've got to get him back._ Zelgius thought to himself as he started walking up the stairs._ I just need to get Pit back._

(end chapter 15)


	16. Chapter 16

For Life

Chapter 16

The next few weeks trudged by as studies got harder and more intensive. The two had found that their afterschool cuddle time was being interrupted more and more by homework. Some afternoons were so busy, that they would finish up just in time for Link to take Pit home. Thankfully, their parents had been gracious enough to allow Pit to stay over at Link's house every weekend. This ended up helping Pit's parents, as they could both put in overtime at work.

The fact that Zelgius had not been caught still nagged at the backs of everyone's mind. The boys would only go to the mall and movies, never anywhere there wasn't a crowd. It seemed though, that with every day that went by, their worry grew less and less.

Pit stared out the car window, deep in thought. He and Link were on their way to a carnival that had opened for the weekend- an Autumn Spectacular, as it was called. There they would find dozens of rides and games along with tons of great carnival food.

"Hey…what's up?" Link asked. "You've been kind of quiet since we left school."

Pit looked at Link and smiled. "I'm okay. I was just thinking about a dream I had last night."

"What was it about?" Link asked.

"Him," Pit sighed after a small moment of quiet. "He was so nice and so sweet in the dream. When I woke up, it took me a while to remember what he did."

Link reached over and rubbed the back of Pit's neck. "Are you okay?"

Pit smiled at him. "Yeah, all I have to do is think about you and I'm fine."

The teens arrived at the carnival and made their way to the ticket booths. For the next couple of hours they rode countless rides and got full on hot dogs, corn dogs, and kettle corn. After the sun set, the lights came on, casting everything in a multi-hued wonder. The boys got themselves a funnel cake to split and took a seat on a bench to do some people watching.

Link was laughing and joking with Pit when he saw Ike. The bigger teen was walking alone with his hands in his pockets, and it was obvious that something was bothering him.

"There's Ike," Pit whispered.

Link only nodded. He had been avoiding Ike for the past couple of weeks, since the athlete had thrown him against the lockers. Still, there was something about the way Ike was walking, almost like he wished he could have been somewhere else.

Ike walked up to a vender and got a Coke, then continued to look around. His eyes fell on the bench where Link and Pit were sitting, staring back at him.

"Oh crap," Pit murmured.

To their surprise, Ike didn't approach them. Instead, he stared at them with an odd look upon his face.

"Ike! Hey, Ike!" a voice called out.

All three of them turned and saw a man approaching. Link couldn't believe his eyes- it was Ike's dad.

The man walked up to Ike and hugged him fiercely. Behind his dad was another man, slightly shorter, and a little older looking. They talked for a while, Ike's dad introducing the man to his son.

Link saw Ike occasionally glance their way, a myriad of emotions on his face. Eventually, the three of them walked off. As they did, Ike looked over his shoulder, again looking at the pair on the bench.

"What was that about?" Pit mused. "Did you see the way he looked at us? I didn't know if he was going to come over here to chat it up or smash us to the ground."

Link silently watched as the three disappeared around a corner. An idea formed in his head, but he quickly dismissed it. "Don't worry about it. Let's go ride the Spin Cycle again."

Pit hopped up, laughing. "Ok, but don't expect me to catch that funnel cake if it comes back up."

The pair rode a few more rides together. At one point, they were riding the Ferris wheel, and it stopped to let on some new riders. The car they were in was stuck at the top.

Link started laughing.

"What?" Pit asked.

"It's just so cliché," Link said, chuckling now.

"What is?" Pit asked, confused.

"This," Link said, quickly turning toward Pit. He reached up and took the youth's face in his hands. Leaning in, he kissed Pit passionately on the lips.

At first, Pit was surprised, but quickly relaxed, surrendering himself to his boyfriend. He felt Link's hands travel under his shirt, gently rubbing his back. The skin on skin feel was wonderful. They had talked about this and decided that they wouldn't show any kind of outward emotion like this in public, but right now, he didn't care. The love of his life was passionately kissing him.

Link quickly broke off the kiss as the car started moving. He smiled at the still stunned-looking Pit. "Making out in the Ferris wheel," he laughed.

Pit blinked a few times. "I hope that there's more where that came from," he slyly said.

"Oh, there is. Just wait until we get home," Link said, looking forward, acting nonchalant.

"Oh?" Pit asked, grinning as he rubbed Link's arm. "Any hints?"

Link looked at Pit and winked. "Well, it involves some old neckties, your wrists and your ankles."

Pit's eyes grew and he squirmed slightly in the seat. "Really?"

Link simply nodded. "Oh look, we're the next ones off," he said, trying to play it off.

Pit reached down and adjusted himself. "Hey, Link. What would you say about going home now?"

Link smiled broadly at him. "Yeah, I guess. We have been here almost six hours, and I want to put those neckties to good use."

They exited the carnival and started heading toward the still-packed parking lot. Weaving through the cars, they came to Link's car just to find Ike leaning against the door.

"So, I guess you know now," Ike said, lighting a cigarette.

"Know what?" Link asked, unknowingly placing himself in front of Pit.

"Oh, come on, Link. You're the smartest person I know," Ike spat. "Surely you know two fags when you see them."

Link thought for a moment. "You mean…your dad?"

Ike took a drag off of his cigarette. "Yeah, now you know why I detest gays."

"He left your mom…" Link started.

"For another man," Ike finished. He took another long drag off of his cigarette and then looked at Link and Pit. "You two…really do love each other don't you?" he asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

Pit moved beside Link and took his hand. "Yeah…we do. I'm sorry about what happened with your dad, but that's no reason to hate all gays."

Ike straightened up and looked at the pair. It looked like he was going to say something, but instead he tossed his cigarette on the ground and started to walk away.

"Could it be that you might be one yourself?" Link called after him. He saw Ike stop, as if the words stung. Just as Link was about to say something else, Ike quickly started walking again and turned down a row of cars, out of sight.

.....

Link and Pit hardly saw Ike that next week. It was almost as if he was avoiding them. Friday afternoon, the two were going directly from school to the mall. The local gaming store had just gotten in the new Pokemon game for the DS, and both of them wanted it.

"This is going to be so cool!" Pit said, practically bouncing in the seat as they pulled into the mall parking lot. "We'll be able to play and trade with each other."

"I wonder if there would be a way to port over the Pokemon from my current game to the new one," Link mused as he parked the car.

"Well…look it up, stupid!" Pit laughed as he unbuckled his belt, opening the car door. "Oh…let me know when you find out. My Lucario kicks some serious ass!"

They talked about the game as they walked into the mall. Even though the game had been released at midnight, there was still a sizable crowd at the game store. It seemed like an hour before Link and Pit were even able to get a copy of the game in their hands, and then, they had to wait even longer to check out.

As they were waiting in line, Link glanced out the store window and saw Ike, walking alone.

"Hey look!" Pit said as he thumbed through a players guide. "Looks like you can port your Pokemon over. You are so going down!"

Link turned and looked at Pit. "Oh, yeah? We'll see," he laughed. Glancing back out the window, he saw Ike had vanished.

They finally bought the games and decided to get a drink from the food court before heading home.

Pit thumbed through the Pokemon Guide he had purchased. "I think we can do it; we will just have to upload them somewhere," he said as he read.

Link continued to look around, almost expecting to see Ike. He didn't know the entire story, but now knew it had something to do with his dad.

"I think I'll get online tonight and check out the Pokemon Center and see what they have to trade," Pit said as he continued to read.

"Not until I kick your ass a few times, "Link chuckled. "Come on. It's almost nine o'clock. The mall is closing in a few minutes."

The two walked through the mall toward the exit. They reached the doors leading out to one of the parking lots and Link opened the door, holding it open. He waited for Pit to pass through but saw that his friend was frozen, a look of fear on his face. Looking up, Link saw Zelgius standing a few feet away, right outside the door.

"Good evening, boys," Zelgius said as he entered the door in front of them. "Why don't we have a talk?"

(End chapter 16)


	17. Chapter 17

For Life

Chapter 17

Link grabbed Pit by the shirt collar and pulled him back into the building and tried to close the door, just to have Zelgius quickly step forward, blocking it.

"Leave us alone!" Link said angrily.

"Now come on, Link, I don't have any problem with you. I just came to pick up Pit for the night, just like I used to."

Link continued to stare at Zelgius. "How did you know we would be here?"

"I figured that you would come here to get the latest Pokemon game. This is your favorite mall after all," Zelgius replied. "I have actually been following you two all night." The man turned to Pit and took a step toward him. "I've missed you the past couple of weeks Pit. Why don't you come over so we can have some fun?"

Pit stared at Zelgius in fear and took a few steps back, avoiding the man's reach.

"Can't you see that he doesn't want to go with you?" Link shot back, placing himself between Pit and the man.

Glaring at the teen, Zelgius smirked, "Of course he wants to go with me. I'm his true boyfriend...you are merely a distraction. Tonight I will truly make him mine."

"Stay the fuck away from him!" Link yelled.

Zelgius straightened up. He reached into his jacket and slowly pulled out a short-barreled revolver. Keeping his arm close to his body to hide the gun, he slowly pointed it at Link. "Pit, I am going to give you a choice. Come with me, or I'll splatter your boyfriend's brains all over the floor."

Link froze, staring at the gun.

A look of pure hate crossed Pit's eyes. "You want me…to come with you?" he asked in a quiet tone. His body was literally trembling with hate as he stepped to Link's side.

Zelgius smiled. "Yeah, come over to my apartment, like you used to do. We can have a whole lot of fun."

"Fun?" Pit asked. "Is it fun to be brainwashed into being your sex slave?" The volume of his voice slowly rose. "Is it fun to be drugged and forced to make porn videos?" Tears were now falling down Pit's face. "IS IT FUN BEING RAPED?" he yelled.

Zelgius's eyes were on fire. "Shut the fuck up, Pit. You got what you deserved," Zelgius said in a quiet tone. "None of this shit would have..."

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" a voice called.

The three of them looked and saw Ike approaching.

"Is this asshole giving you problems?" Ike asked as he walked up to the teens.

"Ike…leave now." Link said between his teeth.

"What?" Ike asked, glancing at Link. He then looked at Zelgius who had quickly hid his gun under his jacket. "You got a problem with them?"

Zelgius chuckled. "What's your name, boy?"

"Ike…" Link said again under his breath. "Get out of here!"

He turned and looked at Link. "What the fu..." Instantly, he was cut off as Zelgius swung his arm out, striking him across the side of his head with the butt of the gun.

The force was so strong that Ike's head snapped sideways. The teen's eyes rolled up, showing just the whites, and he fell to the floor with a sickening crack.

"Fuck!" Link yelled as he ran to Ike. He dropped to the floor and saw a small pool of blood forming under Ike's head. "You fucking killed him!" Link yelled as he looked up at the man.

Zelgius was now trembling with rage. "Come on, Pit. We're leaving."

"No!" Pit shot back. He then slowly started to walk toward Link.

"DROP IT!" a voice called out.

Looking up, Zelgius saw a mall security guard about fifty feet away, pointing a gun directly at him. After hitting Ike, he had forgotten to hide the gun in his hand. He glanced down at Link. The teen had tears in his eyes as he looked at Ike. Zelgius then looked at Pit. "Don't you know that I love you?" he whispered, staring at the youth's face.

"I SAID DROP IT!" the guard yelled again.

Suddenly, a surge of jealousy spread throughout Zelgius. Pit was still slowly making his way toward Link. "If I can't have you…" he said through clenched teeth, "then he can't either." He quickly raised his gun and pointed it directly at Link.

"NO!" Pit yelled as he lunged.

Within the blink of an eye, two shots rang out.

Pit fell on top of Link with a force so great that he knocked both of them over.

Link looked up in time to see Zelgius's body fall, a bullet hole easily seen in the man's forehead. He then realized that Pit was lying across his legs. "Pit…" he exclaimed, "they got him."

The youth didn't move.

"Pit?" Link said, shaking him slightly. He then felt something wet on his legs, soaking through his jeans. His eyes widened. "Pit!" he yelled.

Pit didn't move.

Footsteps came running up, but he barely heard them. Carefully, he moved his legs and rolled Pit onto his back. It was then that he saw the youth's chest and belly covered in blood. "No!" he screamed, "Pit!"

His love didn't move.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice talking to him. "Pit…" he whispered, choking back the sobs. "Don't leave me." The voice asked something, but he barely heard it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Pit. Hands helped him to his feet and tried to escort him away but he broke free and fell to his knees next to Pit.

"PIT!" he yelled as he looked down at his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and sobbed loudly. Again, he felt hands lifting him to his feet, this time successfully walking him away from the two motionless teens on the floor.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Link tried to turn around, to get one more look at Pit, but his vision was blocked by a swarm of people. Confusion set in. This couldn't be happening. They were just together…laughing and enjoying each other. This just couldn't be happening. He felt his head grow unusually heavy and his legs grow stiff. The last thing he remembered were hands gripping him tightly as he was lowered to the floor. Then, everything went black.

(end chapter 17)


	18. Chapter 18

For Life

Chapter 18

"Are you ok, honey?" Link's mother asked as she and her son drove to the hospital.

It had been a week since the attack in the mall. Pit and Ike both had been rushed to the hospital in serious condition; Zelgius had been declared dead at the scene.

Ike had received a cracked skull and a serious concussion both from Zelgius and then the fall, while Pit's injuries were more severe. The bullet that hit him had punctured a lung and grazed some internal organs. The doctors had said that if the bullet would have strayed half an inch in any direction, the wound would have been a lot more life-threatening.

"I'm ok, Mom," Link said, still staring out the window as they drove. The weather reflected the teen's mood, cold and rainy. He watched as water drops hit his window just to sail off into the wind. "I hope he's awake today."

"Well, according to his mom, they took him off the ventilator this morning and started bringing him out of sedation," she replied. Looking over at her son, she smiled slightly. "You've been a good friend to him. Every day, you have been by his side."

Link sighed and looked at his mom. "Yeah..." he whispered. A tear ran down his face, quickly to be wiped away. The past week had been torture for Link. He had to endure an endless barrage of questions and comments from the kids at school along with the nightmares that replayed the scene.

Link's mother pulled into the hospital parking lot and she and her son made their way into the large, imposing building.

Knowing the route to Pit's room by heart, Link led the way. As he arrived, he heard talking; the doctor was in there with him. His eyes then perked up when he heard Pit's voice. It was weak, but it was there. Fighting the urge to walk into the room, he looked at his mother and smiled excitedly.

His mother returned a reassuring smile as she ran her hand along his back. "I recognize that voice," she said.

Link was about to respond when the door opened. Two doctors walked out, talking to each other. He then quickly walked in with his mother behind him.

The room was very familiar to him. He had been spending every afternoon after school here, staying until the staff got after him for being there past visiting hours. Behind the bed were four large machines, one of which had been used to help Pit breathe. Link immediately noticed that it had been shut off. He then saw Pit's mother sitting beside the bed, talking to Pit. The youth was slightly reclined and seemed to be a bit groggy. They both looked up as Link and his mother entered the room.

"Link!" Pit exclaimed with a weak smile.

"Pit!" he exclaimed, rushing to the side of the bed. Not caring who was in the room, he leaned over and kissed Pit gently on the lips. "How are you?"

"I've been better." Pit replied, blushing slightly.

Link smiled broadly. He felt a lot more at ease hearing Pit joking.

"Um…boys," Pit's mother said, blushing slightly herself. "We're going to the cafeteria to get lunch. We'll be back in about thirty minutes."

"Okay, mom," Link replied as he watched the women walk out of the room.

"I heard you…" Pit said quietly.

Link looked back down at his friend. "What?"

"It's really the only thing I remember," Pit replied. He reached out with his IV-laden arm and took Link's hand in his. "I heard your voice…calling my name."

Tears immediately welled up in Link's eyes. "I couldn't stand life without you in it, Pit," he said softly, lacing his fingers with his friend's. "You ARE my life."

Pit sniffed and coughed a bit. "I love you, Link," he said, wiping his eyes. Then, he coughed a few more times. "My throat has been so scratchy since they took me off the ventilator," he said, taking a sip of water from a nearby glass. He then looked at Link with a warm smile. "My mom said you have been here every day."

"Of course I have," Link said, taking a seat beside his friend. He brought Pit's arm up and gently kissed his hand. "Wild horses couldn't drag me away from your side."

"Mom also told me that the bastard was killed," Pit said, his eyes narrowing. "At least we don't have to worry about him anymore." He then looked up at Link. "Did Ike…"

"Ike's okay. He had a serious concussion and was here a few days." Link answered the un-asked question. "They kept him here for observation for a few days but he was released a few days ago."

"Good," Pit sighed. His eyes started closing. Tightening his hand in Link's, he smiled and sighed. "Will you stay while I take a nap?"

"Of course I will," Link answered, still holding his love's hand.

"Good," Pit smiled. "I love you."

Link smiled. "I love you too Pit. Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

.....

Another week went by. Each day, Pit grew stronger and stronger. Of course, Link was there at every available moment. A few of their friends from school also made their way to the hospital to visit. The two had decided to keep Pit and Zelgius's past hidden from everybody and made it appear that this was a random act of violence. Only Ike knew, and he hadn't been seen since his release from the hospital.

Late Saturday afternoon, the day before Pit was to be released, Link had brought his laptop to watch a movie. As they were about to start, a knock was heard on the door. "Come in," Pit said.

A teen with long black hair walked in. He was dressed in a nice Polo-style shirt and new jeans. "Um…hi," he said in a soft voice.

Pit stared at the teen. It was like he knew him, but at the same time didn't. Link immediately recognized him as one of the guys from the videos that he had seen online, but kept quiet.

The teen looked at Link and then back at Pit. "I'm sorry, I could come back later," he said shyly.

"No, that's ok," Pit said. "This is Link. And you are…"

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me. My name is Soren," he replied. He then looked at Link. "So, you are Link."

Link furrowed his brow. "Yeah, I'm Link."

"Zelgius was so worried that you would replace him," Soren said. "Looks like he was right."

"What about Zelgius?" Pit asked angrily, sitting up.

"Oh…sorry," Soren quickly said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Who are you?" Pit asked, still a bit upset at the mention of the name.

Link looked at Soren and could tell that he was a bit troubled. "Soren, sit down and let's talk. He doesn't know who you are."

Pit looked at Link and then at Soren. "You know him?" he asked Link.

Link sighed. "Yeah, I have seen him before. He was in some of the videos."

Pit gasped. "You're one of the guys that…"

"Yeah. I'm one of the guys that they forced into making videos," Soren said quietly as he sat down in a chair. He then went on to explain how he was once homeless kid, a runaway, who at the age of 12 was found by Shinon. "After a while, he convinced me that sex was a way to show love," Soren went on. "Naturally I would have done anything for him because he saved my life."

Link reached over and took Pit's hand.

Soren then went on to explain how Shinon would find runaway kids and coerce them into having sex with other kids. "Sometimes, he would even rent us out to some of his special clients." Soren sighed. He then looked at Pit. "Then you came along. When word came that you had escaped from Zelgius and that he was wanted by the police, I decided to do something about it all."

"What do you mean…do something about it all?" Pit asked.

For the first time since he had arrived, Soren smiled, if just slightly. "Shinon freaked out when he found out that Zelgius was dead. He consolidated all of the money that he had earned on the videos."

"He didn't earn that money!" Link exclaimed, cutting Soren off. "It was guys like you and Pit that did everything."

"Yeah…you're right," Soren replied. He seemed relieved to be able to talk to someone and was relaxing a bit. "Poor choice of words," he chuckled.

"Sorry," Link said. "Go on."

"Shinon was scared and paranoid. A few days after Zelgius died, he had a panic attack," Soren said. "He used to get them all the time, and I would to be there to take care of him. This time…when he was freaking out, I went to the medicine cabinet and got him some pills." Soren looked down with a grin. "Except they weren't his medicine. I got him to take four ecstasy pills."

"Oh, wow! That's the stuff that they found in my blood!" Pit exclaimed, referring to the blood tests that the police doctor had given him.

"Exactly," Soren nodded. "Well, while Shinon was flopping around, not caring about anything, I got to work."

"Work?" Link asked, confused.

Soren looked around. "Promise me that none of this will leave this room," he said quietly, getting instant nods from Link and Pit. "I diverted all of the money from his account into an offshore one that I created."

Link's mouth popped open. "You mean…all that money…"

"Was now mine," Soren smiled. "After I was sure that I covered all my tracks, I packed a bag and left."

"Just like that?" Pit asked. "What if he comes looking for you?"

Soren nodded. "Like I said, I covered all my tracks. Not only did I take all that money, but I made it totally untraceable. Offshore accounts are not monitored, and all I have to do is withdraw some, every now and then, and put in into my regular account."

Pit laughed. "Good!"

"I also made sure there was plenty of evidence around for when the police showed up." Soren said.

"He got arrested?" Link exclaimed.

Soren's smile faded slightly. "No…he was still doped up on ecstasy that when the cops showed up, he tried to fight. One thing led to another, he pulled a gun and…"

"Oh…" Pit said quietly. "Wow…"

Soren sighed, again looking slightly depressed. "He ended up shooting at a cop and was gunned down by another."

"I'm glad you got out of there." Link said, putting a hand on Soren's shoulder.

"Plus, you now have that money to live off of," Pit interjected.

Soren's smile again appeared. "That's one of the reasons I came to see you." He stood up and reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "Here, this is the number to a bank account that I set up for you. It has…what I think would be a fair share…you only made two videos." He then handed the piece of paper over to Pit.

Pit looked down at the paper and then back up at Soren. "You mean, you are just giving it to me?" he asked, slightly stunned.

Nodding, Soren walked to the foot of the bed. "I think it's only fair," he said. "We worked for it, not him. I am trying to find some of the other guys, but haven't been that lucky, only one kid named Rolf. He's back home with his parents."

Pit stared at the piece of paper in his hand. "Wow…thanks."

Soren looked at his watch. "If you don't mind, I am going to head to the food court and get a bite to eat. I'm starved."

"Ok," Link said, smiling. "Oh, and Soren…you deserve an award for what you have done."

Soren blushed a deep red. "Thanks." he softly said. "Um…would you mind if I came back here, after I get something to eat? I'd like to….talk."

"Of course not," Pit smiled broadly. "I'm here until tomorrow."

"Thanks," Soren said. "I'll be back in a little bit." He then walked out of the room.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Link said as he turned to Pit who was picking up the phone. He stood there and watched as Pit punched in some numbers off of the paper and listened.

Pit's face slowly went pale and he hung up the phone.

"What?" Link said, coming to the side of the bed. "What's wrong?"

Pit slowly looked up at Link. "I have fifty thousand dollars in this account."

(end chapter 18)


	19. Chapter 19

For Life

Chapter 19

Link got to the hospital at nine o'clock sharp. Today was going to be Pit's last day, as the doctors agreed to have him discharged after lunch. He navigated the maze of corridors and eventually made it to Pit's room.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he said, walking in. He saw Pit reclining on his bed, talking on the phone. An empty food tray was sitting on by his bedside. "Oops, sorry," he mouthed as he took a seat.

"Ok, mom…great! I'll see you then," Pit said before hanging up the phone.

Link immediately stood and leaned over, giving his boyfriend a sweet kiss. "What's…" he started, but was interrupted as Pit pulled him back down, kissing him passionately and lightly running his tongue over his lips. "Mmmm…" Link moaned lightly, as he opened his mouth, immediately feeling Pit's tongue dart in and start to dance with his.

Eventually, Pit pulled his head back, a broad smile on his face. "I've wanted to do that for weeks," he giggled.

Link was still slightly stunned as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. "Yeah…" he said. "You seem to be feeling a lot better."

"I do feel a lot better," Pit said, pushing the sheets down and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His bare feet touched the floor as he slowly stood. "The doctor wants me to walk a bit too," he said as he carefully made it to the window, looking out.

Link tried to hold back from laughing. From his seat, he could see Pit's bare backside, clearly exposed. "I bet you missed looking outside," he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah," Pit said, looking out at horizon. 'I hate being inside for so long."

"Could you see the moon poking through?" Link said, almost losing it.

"No, not really," Pit said, still looking out the window. He looked over his shoulder and saw Link, trying to hold back the laughter. "What?" he asked, confused.

"From where I am sitting, I can clearly see the full moon," Link said, laughing out loud now.

"What?" Pit asked, turning around and looking out the window again. "I don't see the…" He then quickly turned around, covering his backside and glaring at Link. "You jerk!" he exclaimed, laughing.

Link was still chuckling. "I'm sorry, but it was too easy. If it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed the show."

Sticking his tongue out at his friend, Pit walked over to a small suitcase that his mom had brought him. "I get to leave this afternoon, which means I can wear normal clothes." he said as he pulled out an outfit. He then looked at Link. "Um, could you help me? It hurts when I bend over or put my arms up."

"Of course," Link said seriously. He helped Pit remove the hospital gown and paused, looking at the small scar on the youth's chest. It was about three inches long and looked as though the doctor had recently removed the stitches. "Does it…still hurt?" he softly asked as he got onto a knee and held open a pair of boxers.

Pit slowly slipped a foot into the boxers and then the other. "Not really. Most of the pain is inside and that is usually when I take a deep breath.

Link slid the underwear up and then held open a pair of shorts for Pit. "How long will you be away from school?"

Reaching down a little, Pit helped Link finish with his shorts. "I should be able to come back in a few weeks," he answered. "It all depends on how quickly I heal."

Link stood and helped Pit thread his arms through the sleeves of a button-down shirt. "Just because you are going home, doesn't mean you are getting rid of me," he said with a grin. "I will still be coming over to your house every day after school."

Pit smiled warmly as Link helped button up the shirt. "I love you," he whispered.

Link looked up and smiled. "I love you too," he replied, as he stood up. Leaning over, he gave his love a sweet kiss on the lips.

Pit sighed happily as he slowly got back into the bed. Just as he got comfortable, a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" Pit called.

To both of their surprises, Soren walked in. "Good morning, Pit," he said, smiling. "Did you talk with your parents?"

He was referring to the bank account that he had given the youth the day before.

"Yeah, they kind of freaked out a bit, but I told them the entire story, and they think you're doing the right thing," Pit replied. "They promised not to say anything to the police about the money or you."

Soren blew a sigh of relief. "Good. If the cops got involved, they would confiscate all of the money." He sat down, more relaxed, now that he felt accepted by the two as a friend.

The three of them talked a bit. Link replayed the story about Pit's exposed backside, causing Soren to crack up laughing.

"That was…the first time I have laughed in a long time," Soren said, wiping his eyes. Just then, another knock was heard.

"Come in!" Pit called, still chuckling.

"Ike!" Link exclaimed as he saw the tall teen enter the room.

"Hey…" he said as he looked around the room. "Um…I just wanted to say…" he stammered, finding it hard to talk. His eyes then fell on Soren, who was looking down shyly.

"Would you like to sit down?" Pit asked smiling.

Ike slowly turned from looking at the long haired teen. "Um, yeah…thanks," he said quietly as he took a seat.

"I'm glad you are ok," Link said.

"Well, my chances of getting a football scholarship are gone," he said wistfully, looking at Link, who was now sitting in his normal spot beside Pit. "I…did a lot of thinking," he said, glancing back at Soren.

Soren slowly stood up. "I think I'll go to the food court and get an ice cream." He then walked out of the room, giving the three some privacy.

Ike watched him walk out. It was almost like he couldn't stop looking at the youth. "Who's that?" he asked, turning back to Link and Pit.

"That's Soren…He's a good friend," replied Pit.

Ike blinked a few times, gathering his wits. "Anyways, I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry," he softly said. It looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I shouldn't have been such an ass."

Link looked at Pit knowingly before turning back to Ike. "Hey…it's ok…we understand," he said. "You were going though some tough times."

Ike shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He then noticed Pit was dressed and packed. "So, getting out today?"

The three continued to talk a little more. Ike admitted what the two had suspected all along- that he was confused about his sexuality. Both Link and Pit told him that they were more than happy to listen to him whenever needed. This made Ike smile and even tear up a bit. Eventually, Soren came back into the room.

"Um…is everything okay?" he softly asked. He then looked at Ike, built up the courage, and smiled. "Hello, I'm Soren."

"Hi…I'm Ike," the tall teen replied. Ike then looked at Pit and Link. "I might take you up on that offer. Talking about it seems to help…a lot."

"Anytime you need us…" Link said smiling. He had moved over and was now sitting next to Pit with his arm around him.

Ike sighed and then looked at Soren. "Did you say there was an ice cream place in the food court?"

Soren's eyes widened a bit and he blushed. "Um, yeah. Would you…want me to show you where?"

Ike smiled warmly. "Yeah…that would be great." Without looking back at Pit or Link, Ike led Soren out of the room.

Link and Pit looked at each other with surprised looks.

"Did I just miss something?" Pit giggled.

Link laughed out loud.

.....

Pit lay on his bed, panting lightly. A blissful afterglow enshrouded him as he looked down to see Link crawling back up and licking his lips. "That was wonderful…" he breathed.

The two were in Pit's room, well lit by the afternoon sun. Link had kept his word and since Pit had been discharged, had practically moved into his boyfriend's room.

Link carefully lay down beside the youth, taking care not to touch his chest. "I'm glad you liked that. I was worried that you might hurt yourself by breathing so hard," Link said as he rested his head on the pillow beside Pit's.

"It's been five weeks, Link," Pit laughed. "You don't have to coddle me."

"I know," Link said, reaching up and running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "I just…"

"Don't want me to get hurt," Pit finished. "I know, but Link…I feel fine. I haven't had any pain for days." He then rolled Link onto his back and straddled his waist. His eyes met Link's. "You know…you saved my life," he softly said.

"What do you mean?" Link asked. He ran his hands down Pit's bare sides, coming to rest on his backside. "If anything, you saved mine."

"We should just accept that we saved each other's," Pit replied. He reached up and gently caressed Links cheek. "I love you so much Link," he said, tears coming to his eyes. "Despite everything that has happened, I have never been happier. You'll have my love for life."

They continued to stare into each other's eyes until the mood was broken by Link's cell phone ringing. With Pit still sitting on him, Link reached over and plucked his phone from the side table. "It's Ike," he said, looking at the caller ID. Flipping the phone open, he proceeded to have a short conversation with his neighbor.

Pit slowly lay down so his head was resting on the blonde's chest. He positioned his ear so he could hear Link's heart beating, muffled with his boyfriend's talking. Eventually, the talking stopped, and he raised his head to see Link holding his hand over the phone.

"Ike and Soren are going to the movies later tonight," Link whispered. "They want to know if we want to double."

"Sure!" Pit exclaimed. "As long as we can go to Melting Pot after the movie; I love that place."

Link relayed the message and then hung up, smiling. "It's all set. We'll meet them at the theater at five."

Pit glanced at the clock. "Good, that gives me plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" Link asked.

Looking at Link with a mischievous grin, Pit rose to his knees. He then leaned down and whispered something into the teen's ear, making him blush.

(The End)


End file.
